Defender
by Kirin Faye
Summary: Chapter 10 posted: After the death of her cousin, Edward, Karen and Dreizehn attempt to continue their lives in a normal way. However, after finding a mysterious note, Karen realises that her life will not be normal for some time yet.
1. Keeping the Puppy

Destruction

Author's Notes: So…I was reading that fourth story from Petshop because, quite frankly, Dreizehn is my favourite pet from D's and I'd been thinking about doing fanart b/c I couldn't find any from other people. While reading it, I suddenly realised that the story, while having an ending, was still pretty open-ended and just begged for a fan-fic or two. But I didn't have a plot…or a title. /sweatdrop/ Then I drew a picture of Dreizehn and Karen, which I'm still working on, and suddenly discovered my plot. So…here's the story. Hope you enjoy.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Karen hesitated in front of the geometric doors of the familiar pet shop in Chinatown. Glancing down at Dreizehn, her Doberman, she sighed. "I guess I better get on with it," she murmured to herself.

The Count answered her light knock with a cheery, "Hello, Karen. You are just in time for tea."

Karen smiled and stepped into the shop, closely followed by Dreizehn. "Thank you," she returned, selecting a seat on the Count's sofa and accepting the offered teacup and saucer.

"How are you and Dreizehn doing these days?" Count D asked.

Karen turned the ornamented cup in her hand, stalling for time.

"Everything's alright, I hope."

"Oh yes. We're quite good friends." She took a sip of the overly-sweet tea. "But that's the problem. Now that I have my sight back, I should give him back to you."

"How's that?"

"Well, he's a seeing-eye dog and I'm not blind any more. So, I should give him back so he can help other people. I don't need him, so it's not fair for me to keep him, no matter how much I like him."

The Count chuckled softly to himself. "Dreizehn is much more than a seeing-eye dog." He smiled at the Doberman sitting quietly on the floor beside the girl. "I gave him to you as a body-guard."

"I know, but I don't need a guard-dog any more, either."

"I see," D answered solemnly. Then, with a start, "Oh, I nearly forgot! I was going to have cherry tarts with the tea. Would you like some?"

"Thank you."

The Count settled back into his chair and waited until Q-chan landed on his shoulder again.

"What are you going to do now that Edward can't provide for you?" he asked.

Karen laid the tart in her hand and frowned. "I don't know. Last night I stayed at a friend's house, but I shouldn't just move in with her. I have an aunt two hours away, but then I'd have to change schools and—" She sighed deeply, suddenly missing her parents and the carefree life she had lived with them.

D nodded, a mischievous grin teasing the corners of his mouth. "It sounds like you could use something definite and steady in your life; something that you could know would never change."

The girl gave a rote nod, her thoughts still lingering on the memory of her parents.

"Wonderful!" the Count cheered. "Then I'll let you keep Dreizehn until you've settled in. If you still don't want him after that, we'll renegotiate."

Karen looked up suddenly. "Oh, thank you, Count D!" Grabbing Dreizehn's head, she gave him an enthusiastic hug. The Doberman looked warily at her, but then resumed his station by the sofa as if nothing had happened.

Count D smiled at the turn of events and watched his guest nearly skip out his front door. Chuckling softly to himself, he returned to his tea.

.oO0Oo.

"Ah, Karen!" Amanda cheered when she opened the front door. "But, why's Dora-chan still with you?"

"Oh," Karen laughed nervously, "Count D let me keep him."

"That's great!" Then she frowned. "But what will he do while you're at school?"

"Uh," Karen glanced at Dreizehn and then around the modestly decorated living room. "I was hoping he could stay here."

"Well, _I_ don't have a problem with that. I think he's cool! But I know what Dad will say. He doesn't condone guys living with girls, you know."

Karen started to give her friend a puzzled look, but then she remembered her initial meeting with Dreizehn—the human hand that had touched hers when she had asked to "shake". She remembered the time he had allowed her to feel his face and see exactly how fierce and handsome he was. Glancing down at the top of her Doberman's head, she realised that evidently he still appeared human to some people.

"But let's not worry about that right now," Amanda continued, cheerfully. "I have something I want to show you."

Karen (and Dreizehn) followed her to their room, where Karen sat on the bed. Amanda went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Pulling out a small paper bag, she hid it behind her back before walking playfully to the bed. Reaching the edge, she thrust the package at Karen, a huge smile beaming on her face.

Karen laughed at the odd behaviour and snatched the package away. Uncurling the top, she peeked into the sack and pulled out a small blue jewellery box. "What's this?" she asked, looking up at Amanda.

"Well, open it, Silly!"

Carefully, she pried open the box and then simply stared at the strange silver emblem. "What _is_ this?"

Amanda laughed. "A friendship bracelet. I gave one to Ellie, too. When you put the charms together, it makes a heart that says, "Best friends, forever." She bounced onto the bed beside Karen and gave her a big squeeze. Letting her go, Amanda laughed again. "I didn't even think to get Dora-chan something. But I doubt he'd want a girly bracelet anyhow."

Karen chuckled at the image of her serious Doberman wearing a bracelet. "No, I don't think that's the kind of thing that he'd like."

"Girls," Amanda's mother called from the doorway, "we'll be having dinner soon. Will Dreizehn be joining us this time?"

Karen glanced at the Doberman, calmly sitting on the plush rug in the centre of the room. "No."

"Very well. I suppose he's going to eat the same thing as last night?"

"Yes, please."

Amanda's mother nodded and returned to the kitchen. Silence filled the room as Karen thought about what would happen when her friend's father saw that her bodyguard was still there. She hoped that Dreizehn would comply with whatever Amanda's father decided, but there was the possibility that he wouldn't even let the dog stay in the yard. It was hard enough for Dreizehn when she made him stay out of her room. She feared he wouldn't accept being very far away from her. _And besides_, she thought, _he's a dog, not a man. He can't take care of himself like that._

"Why does Dora-chan only eat one thing and only twice a day?" Amanda asked.

"Um…well…" Karen flushed and scratched the back of her neck. "He…doesn't like anything else. That's how…um…he ate when he was in the military." She smiled nervously.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. No sense breaking good habits when he still has a job to do."

Karen nodded, mutely.

"Girls?" Amanda's mother called.

"Ah, dinner!" Amanda hopped off the bed and hurried into the next room.

Karen stood and started out of the room as well. Hardly had she taken a step, when Dreizehn stood up and began walking with her. Karen froze. "Uh…Dreizehn? Can you stay in here?" The Doberman just stared at her. "Oh whatever. You might as well come. He'll find out about you eventually. Better sooner than later, I guess." She breathed deeply and continued with decided steps to the table. Pulling out her chair, she sat, and avoided eye contact with Amanda's father. Dreizehn sat beside her.

.oO0Oo.

"I can't believe Dad didn't say anything at dinner," Amanda gushed while the two girls were dressing for bed.

Karen nodded silently.

"I guess he's just okay with the fact that he's your body-guard. Maybe that's what makes it different." Amanda shrugged. "But whatever the reason, we get to keep him another day!"

Karen smiled. "He's not sleeping in the room, tonight, though."

"What?" Disappointment flashed across her friend's face. "Why ever not?"

"Well, I'm not exactly comfortable sleeping with a guy in the room," Karen replied. It wasn't exactly a lie. When she had only known Dreizehn's human form, she had made him sleep outside the room for a while because it was too uncomfortable otherwise. Now, though she liked him to be in the room when she slept, Amanda's giddiness around him unsettled her. _She better not be getting any ideas about my dog!_

"Oh, come on," Amanda pressed. "Dad doesn't care!"

"Yah, but…"

"And you didn't seem to have a problem with it last night."

"I was a little out of sorts last night," Karen snapped in exasperation. "I had only just lost one of my best friends!"

Amanda flinched at her tone and fell silent. After a few minutes, she murmured, "I'm sorry. You do whatever you want."

"It's okay," Karen sighed. "I guess I'm having troubles believing it. I've not exactly been myself lately."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda laughed. "You don't even act like…anything's happened. I forget sometimes. It just feels like you're here for a sleep-over of something. I guess…I should be more thoughtful."

"Again, it's okay."

Amanda looked at her friend, doubtful of the sincerity in those words. Eventually, it would hit her. Getting her sight back was an improvement, now she just had to come to grasp with her parent's death…and her cousin's. Amanda swore to herself that she would be cheerful and happy all the time until Karen was ready to process her grief. Then she would be sure to be the sympathetic shoulder that she would need.

Karen walked to the door and let Dreizehn back into the room, now that they were both done dressing.

"Karen?" Amanda's father called from the living room.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Karen and Amanda exchanged worried glances. "Sure."

Amanda's father, Herald, was a heavy-set man who managed a grocery chain. Sitting in his over-stuffed chair in his slippers and housecoat made him look like anything other than a manager. "Yes?" Karen said, timidly.

"Have a seat," Herald said, gesturing to the divan. "I noticed that Dreizehn is still with you."

"Yes?" Karen said quietly, motioning for the Doberman to sit close to her. His presence was a comfort in the face of Amanda's rather intimidating father.

"I thought you were going to return him to the petshop today."

"Well, I was, but…Count D let me keep him. He thought I'd need companionship."

Herald tugged on his short beard. "Amanda's not companionship?"

"Oh, she is, but…um…well…we were talking, Count D and I, and I told him that—" She sighed deeply. "I don't think its right for me to stay here for an indefinite time. I have an Aunt near here…well, near-ish. After the school year is over, I'll probably move in with her."

Herald nodded.

"Well," Karen continued, nervously, "we decided that I'd need Dreizehn then. I believe Count D's words were 'something…um…solid and unchanging' or something like that."

"And what will you do with Dreizehn until then?"

"Um…" She chewed on her lower lip. "I was hoping that he could stay here. He won't like being very far from me. I'll make him sleep outside the room and…uh…anything you want."

Harold nodded again, thinking the situation over. Karen sat silently, toying with the hem of her skirt. Finally, Harold asked, "Do I need to get him a litter box?"

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Last notes: Well, that's all. If you all liked it, I'll post more. Otherwise, I'll keep the story to myself. /smile/


	2. The First Note

Destruction

Comments:

Daewen98: Thank you. You flatter me. And here's the next chapter for you. /smile/

Shadowlark71: Isn't it a fun one, though? And thank you! Count D is the hardest to write so far. Haven't tried Orcot,but I'm sure he'd be hard too. They're personalities are just so defined that I can't do whatever I want w/them like I can w/Amanda and Ellie...

Amarathine: Glad you're liking it so far. Hope you continue to. /smile/

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

In the morning, Amanda jumped on Karen's side of the bed. "Mornin' Sunshine!" she cheered. "You've got roughly an hour before school starts." Then, she skipped over to the closet.

Karen rolled over and faced the window. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up with her elbows on her knees and yawned. Then she allowed herself to tip forward and land heavily on the mattress.

Amanda laughed. "Here. You can borrow one of my uniforms until you have a chance to get your stuff out of your cousin's house."

Karen propped her head in her hand and stared at her friend, suddenly realising that she had barely packed enough to last her the week. She hadn't remembered her toothbrush until she was nearly out the door again. Now she didn't know how long it would be before she could get more things. She doubted that Mrs. Kelly was still keeping the house. For that matter, she didn't know if the police had strung the place up with Crime Scene tape or not. After she left, she had avoided Edward's house at all cost.

It wasn't like she missed her things, anyhow. When her house burned down, she had lost everything that was dear to her. Edward had been kind enough to buy her the necessities, but now that she looked back at it, he had bought her only the necessities. She had not thought anything of it at the time—she was just grateful to have a home—but now she realised that he didn't want to waste money on her.

Amanda looked at her curiously. "You okay?"

"Yah. Just thinking about Edward."

"You shouldn't do that, you know. Just remember the good times and let the rest disappear into oblivion."

Karen smiled weakly. "If only it was that easy."

.oO0Oo.

Amanda's mother handed the girl's their lunchboxes. "Y'all be safe and learn a lot, okay?" she said.

Karen smiled and petted Dreizehn's head. "You have to stay here, okay?"

The Doberman obediently sat down.

Amanda hugged her mother "good-bye" and joined Karen by the front door. Just as they shut the door behind them, they heard Dreizehn whimper softly.

"Why can't he accompany us to the school and then just wait around for us in the park or something?" Amanda asked.

Karen looked at her friend. There would be no problem with that idea if Dreizehn was, indeed, a man. However, since he was, instead, a dog, she wasn't sure how he would fare in the city park. In fact, she wasn't sure if he would be content to leave her at the school.

"I don't know," Karen answered. "We'll see how he does at the house. If this goes well, then there's no sense bringing him along. I don't want to spoil him, after all."

Amanda laughed incredulously. "Spoil him? You talk like he's your child instead of a grown man. I doubt letting him accompany you to school, since he _is _your bodyguard, is even going to affect him…besides allowing him to stay in shape. You don't want him sitting at home getting all weak and flabby, do you?"

Karen chuckled. "One day of inaction won't make him fat all of the sudden."

"No, but if you do this all school year…." Amanda threw her friend a look to finish the sentence. Then, looking ahead and putting an extra spring in her step, she continued, "And besides, I wouldn't mind walking with him. Won't all the other girls be envious?" Amanda smiled evilly at the thought.

"You're shameless."

"Better than being shy and secretive."

"Are you calling me shy and secretive?" Karen challenged with a laugh.

"Well, what would you call it? Evidently not 'shameless'." Amanda grinned and winked.

"I call it 'smart'."

"Karen!" a girl's voice greeted them from across the street.

"Ah, Ellie," Karen returned with a wave.

The two girls waited until Ellie joined them on the sidewalk and then Amanda began. "Ellie, you've got to help me convince Karen to let her bodyguard accompany her to school. She left him at home today!"

Ellie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, that's simple. What good will a bodyguard do if he's not with you?"

"Oh guys, quit it," Karen protested superficially. "I don't _need_ a bodyguard anymore. Even Count D agreed with that. He's just there for companionship. Later—"

"But our coolness factor will shoot through the roof," Amanda interrupted, grabbing Ellie's arm to make sure that her ally was in agreement.

"No kidding!" Ellie joined in. "Oh my goodness! I can just see Claire's expression now. She will be positively _green_!"

"See there?" Amanda turned to Karen. "You just _have_ to bring him to school!"

Karen looked from one girl to the other. "Well, maybe once won't hurt. Though, I can't imagine what he'll do while I'm in class."

.oO0Oo.

There was just something about Literature class that made Karen sleepy. Perhaps it was the pompous, old-English style of poetry, or maybe it was the fact that it was the last class of the day and she was tired of studying, but whatever the reason, Karen usually found herself in a daydream that was somewhere between asleep and awake.

Today, her thoughts strayed to Dreizehn. Karen and Ellie both saw him as human. The fact that they thought he looked fierce, smart, and handsome was what had first made her somewhat more comfortable around him. Also, it had prompted her to see for herself what he looked like…and to discover his poor cut ears. However, they still thought he was a man, even after she had figured out the truth. That, she did not understand.

After a few minutes, she gave up trying to reconcile that fact and chose to simply accept it. It was certainly easier that way, given Amanda's obvious crush on him. She chuckled to herself. If only her friend knew the truth…!

But Dreizehn presented a problem of his own. Yes, Count D wanted her to keep him, but she wasn't sure that Dreizehn would be happy that way. The poor dog did not understand that his guard-duty was over and she didn't know if he would be able to understand her spoken word, even if she explained it to him. He was really a dog and whatever illusion she and her friends were under (and still were, as the case may be) did not refute that fact. He was a highly trained military dog, accustomed to obeying commands, but he also had a strong sense of duty to protect his master—with his life. He had proven that when Edward—no, she would not think about that! He had stayed like she told him to, but he surely felt like something was wrong and maybe even felt guilty for not being at her side. Yet, she couldn't take him to school with her. No animals were aloud on the grounds, no exceptions.

She sighed. There seemed to be no answer that would make Dreizehn happier.

The bell rang, startling her from her reveries. Gathering her things together she joined the rest of the students as they poured into the hallway.

"Karen," Ellie called from her locker. "Want to go for shakes?"

"Sure," Karen answered. "Amanda know?"

"Not yet. I'll tell her."

Karen nodded and returned to her locker. Dropping her backpack on the floor, she worked the combination on her lock and swung the door open. Then she grabbed her hairbrush and turned to the mirror on the inside of her locker door. There, on the glass, was a note scrawled in strange handwriting on a short slip of paper.

I'M WATCHING YOU!

She slammed the door shut and looked around at the people in the hall while she listened to her heart pounding in her ears. Everyone seemed to be watching her as they passed by and around her. The boy leaning against the wall with his ball cap pulled low over his eyes was definitely staring at her. Neither Amanda nor Ellie was in sight.

Suddenly, she wished she had Dreizehn by her side.

.oO0Oo.

"Gosh, Karen," Amanda said. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Karen glanced over her shoulder again and then made a conscious effort to walk normally to her chair. The effect was more like a stiff corpse suddenly discovering that it can move.

"You okay?" Ellie asked.

"Yah!" she chuckled nervously. "Couldn't be better. What'd ya'll get?"

Amanda eyed her friend with concern. "A chocolate mint shake."

"Eggnog," Ellie answered.

"Ah. Sounds good," Karen lied. Her stomach was in such knots that she didn't know if she could drink a whole shake. "Would you get me a…uh…cherry?"

"You're not going to?" Ellie asked, tipping her head.

"Oh, I guess I can. It's just that I just got here."

"I'll get it," Amanda offered.

"Thanks," Karen breathed, truthfully thankful.

"So, what are we going to do this afternoon?" Ellie asked, trying to fill the silence that threatened to take over.

"Oh, I'm going home, well, to Amanda's I mean, and get Dreizehn. He needs a walk."

"Oh good! Can I come?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!"

Karen sighed deeply, finally able to relax a little now that she had company. Everyone around was still watching her, but at least now she had someone to watch her back. The note was probably just some crazy boy that had a crush, but…a crush would've written, "I like you", not "I'm watching you" with an exclamation mark, no less. And how did the paper get attached to her mirror anyhow!

And _why_ had she left Dreizehn at home?

"Here you go," Amanda said cheerily as she handed Karen the shake. "You owe me $2.50."

"Thanks. I'll get it to you tomorrow."

"Tonight?"

"Uh…right. I guess I _am_ living with you." Karen chuckled again. "Tonight, then."

"Hey, Amanda," Ellie cut in. "Karen's going walking with Dry-Drize—"

"Dora-chan?" Amanda asked.

"Yah. Him. You wanna come?"

"I might. I'll have to see how easy my homework is."

"I can wait until later in the evening if you need," Karen offered.

"We'll see," Amanda said with a wink. "We don't want to keep Dora-chan cooped up longer than necessary. Poor guy's probably dying to move from his spot on the floor. He's kinda funny that way, you know?"

"Military training," Ellie commented, as if that explained everything. "Hard telling how strenuous the training in Germany was."

Karen ignored her friends in favour of contemplating the strange note some more. She wanted to believe it was just a crushing boy, but no matter how she tried to rationalise it, she couldn't dismiss the fact that it was more than a little creapy!

Maybe he was handsome like Dreizehn. It'd be really funny if she married him and told her kids someday, "The first note your father gave me sounded like a psycho stalker!" She smiled. That was supposing she even liked him in return!

.oO0Oo.

When Karen and Amanda arrived back at the house, they found Dreizehn eagerly waiting for them. Karen immediately gave her Doberman an enthusiastic hug. "Oh, how I've missed you today," she cried.

Dreizehn just accepted her affection, glad to see her, but not about to show it in the presence of Amanda and her mother.

"You got a package in the mail, today," Amanda's mother informed her.

Karen's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the square package wrapped in printed fabric.

"A strange young man brought it by today?"

"A strange young man?" Karen repeated, eyeing the package warily and making no move to accept it.

"Yes. He was a nobleman of some sort. Said his name was D, or something."

"Count D?" Karen cried, jumping up to take the package. She undid the clasp on the top and let the fabric fall to the floor. There in her hands was an ornate, wooden box with little Chinamen and Chinese characters painted on it. Carefully, she opened the lid and then chuckled.

"What is it?" Amanda asked, walking to her side to look for herself.

"An incense burner."

"Incense?"

"Yah, it's what Count D uses in his shop. Well, his burner is nicer than this one, but his would look strange in our house. Oh and look, here's the incense."

"What kind of incense does he burn?" Amanda's mother asked.

"I don't know, but it's very pleasant. Not too strong, but not too sweet either. I really like it."

"Here's a note," Amanda said, picking up the small card. "'A small gift to keep you and Dreizehn together.' I wonder what that's supposed to mean."

Karen took the card. Two strange notes in one day? She wondered if the Count had written the note on her mirror. No…he wasn't a stalker and had no reason to watch her anyhow. Besides, this one was more like a blessing than a warning. "Let's set it up in your room."

The two girls went to Amanda's room, followed by the ever-loyal guard dog. Amanda moved a few bottles on her dresser and Karen placed the burner in the vacated spot. She filled the burner and then lit it. Lying on her stomach on the bed, she watched it burn while she petted Dreizehn. Yes, this is how it felt to be perfectly safe.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Last notes: Hmph! This is starting to remind me of a shoujo manga. I'm not sure if that is good or bad, but…like…Fruits Basket? Yah. All I need to do is include a beach, public bath, or hot springs chapter and _voila_—classic shoujo! Anyhow, Karen is too introspective, no? Say "yes", because she is!lol But maybe now that I've introduced her stalker, she'll stop worrying about the past and start worrying about the here and now.

Sorry if the next update takes a little longer...I'm preoccupied with painting a mural...


	3. Enter: Aaron Moore

Destruction

Author's Notes: … I own all the Petshop books except 2 & 3. After visiting a bookstore, I discovered that there is already a story titled "Destruction" in book 2. Dang it! Now what!  
And sorry about the super long wait…my computer decided not to boot for almost a week! Hopefully THAT won't happen again!

Comments:

Shadowlark71: Thank you again. Seeing Dreizehn as a man? Well…some people already do, lol. It's just a matter of getting KAREN to revert back.

Araz: I'm glad you like an introspective Karen, because she definitely is! And yes...a mural/dies/

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Amanda was ever cheerful the next morning, bouncing around the room and humming a gay little tune. Karen groaned in protest to the noise, but Amanda continued to skip and sing, unaffected. After what seemed like minutes, but was really a few seconds, Karen rolled over and buried her head under the pillow, determined to shut out the noise. She closed her eyes and attempted to relax, but the more she quieted her mind, the more she could hear Amanda's humming through the cotton pillow. She clenched her jaw and made a show of rolling over a second time. Chancing a quick glance toward the window, she spotted Amanda seated in the chair, still humming as she pulled up her socks.

" 'Manda!" Karen snapped as well as she could while still half asleep.

"What?"

Karen groaned. It took far too much effort to construct a sentence, let alone speak it. She grasped the edge of her pillow and chunked it as hard as she could at source of her irritation. Amanda immediately stopped humming and left the room, leaving the door open behind her.

Dreizehn walked in and sat beside Karen's side of the bed. He studied her sleeping form and then grasped the blankets in his mouth. With a determined tug, he pulled the sheets and covers back, exposing the girl to the cool room. Her left hand felt around for the warm blankets, but found Dreizehn's head instead.

"So, you're in league with her, eh?" she mumbled in unintelligible syllables. Guarding her eyes against the sun, she sat up just enough to reach the blankets and pull them back over her.

Dreizehn growled faintly and pulled them back.

Karen propped herself up on one elbow and glared at him. "Stop that," she slurred. She reached for the covers again, but Dreizehn jumped up on the bed and blocked her.

"Oh phewy!" Karen glared at the dog a few moments more and then flopped backward onto the bed. "Okay, okay. You win. Now go away."

Dreizehn jumped back down and waited for her to get up.

Karen yawned and then sat up and scratched the back of her head. "If I had it my way, there wouldn't _be_ any mornings."

.oO0Oo.

"What made you decide to bring Dora-chan with you?" Ellie asked as the trio walked to school.

"Um…" Karen glanced at her dog. "Well, I tried leaving him at home and…well…it wouldn't be fair if I didn't try taking him to school." She smiled and hoped the girls believed her.

"Oh. And…?"

"Well, I guess if he likes it and behaves, then I'll keep bringing him to school…or something…" Her excuse sounded phoney in her own ears and she didn't dare hope her friends were fooled.

"I see," Ellie replied.

Amanda cocked an eyebrow. "Like he ever misbehaves?"

"Well, no. But still, he's only a—" she caught herself "um…bodyguard, which I don't even need, and…um…yah…"

"No need to go on the defensive," Amanda chuckled, patting Karen's back. "Gosh, girl! You're flushed."

Karen laughed nervously. "I guess I'm worried what the school officials will say."

"Oh, it'll be fine," Ellie encouraged. "You're practically a billionaire, now. They'll bow before money, if nothing else."

"Yah…I guess so."

Once again, the memory of her parent's death was fresh in her mind.

.oO0Oo.

Principal Durnhart looked at Dreizehn and then back at Karen and then at his hands which were lying clasped on the top of his desk.

"Well, Miss Karen, I don't see any reason why your bodyguard can't accompany you around the school. If I was in your shoes, I know I would want someone watching my back and I'm a grown man. A young girl like you definitely needs someone to protect her. While I would hope that our school would be a safe haven for you, I will not deprive you of the peace of mind that your bodyguard can give…_provided_ that he stays out of the classrooms. While you are in class, he will need to wait out in the hall. Having him in the classroom would be simply too much of a distraction. I hope you understand that no one will be able to reach you in our school and the chance of them getting into the classroom, itself, is even smaller."

Karen nodded vigorously hoping that the more she nodded, the shorter his speech would be.

"In the cafeteria…"

The principal continued giving instructions and examples for another thirty minutes. He covered every aspect of the day with detailed instructions, many which were repetitious, for every activity. By the time that he was finished, Karen had missed most of her first class and had a crick in her neck from nodding her head so much. She stood up, very thankful to be leaving, and headed for the door.

"Oh, and just a minute, Miss Karen," the principal said. He walked over to the copier, pressed a few buttons, and then handed her several sheets of paper. "You'll need to give each of your teachers one of these when you get to class so that they'll understand that," he wagged his finger at the Doberman, trying to remember the dog's name, "why your bodyguard is there. Now run along."

.oO0Oo.

Ellie sat beside Karen at the table in the cafeteria and laid out her dishes. "I guess Mr. Durnhart was okay with Dora-chan being here?" she asked.

"I guess so," Karen chuckled between bites of her tuna sandwich. "He said a lot of stuff that I don't remember, but I think the overall statement was that it was okay."

"Sounds like old Durnhartl, alright," Ellie chuckled. "I don't think he can say just 'yes' or 'no'. He has to give an entire dissertation first."

"He should have gone into law school," Karen agreed. "Can't you just hear him? 'I hereby give and bequeath to you, Karen Elizabeth Schneider, all rights and privileges to the use and possession of one Doberman Pinscher, Dreizehn, provided that—"

"Oh no, no, no!" Ellie interrupted. "He wouldn't use Dora-chan's real name. Or if he did, he'd use his full name."

"Or maybe…. He kept referring to him as 'your bodyguard' while I was in his office. Maybe it he'd do one of those, 'Driezehn, forthwith referred to as "the bodyguard",' and I'd probably become 'party of the first'."

The two girls shared a laugh at the principal's expense and then Karen suddenly sobered.

"What's the matter?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, nothing," Karen replied absently. Spotting Amanda, she quickly hailed her friend over as a distraction for Ellie while she mulled over the thoughts in her mind.

During her demonstration of how the principal would talk if he had come from law school, she had proclaimed Dreizehn to be a Doberman Pinscher—a dog, instead of a man. Fortunately, Ellie didn't seem to notice. Either that, or she saw him as a dog.

Karen chewed her lower lip. That would certainly make things very interesting!

"Earth to Karen. Come in, Karen," Amanda's cheery voice broke through.

"Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming."

"I'll say!" Amanda laughed. "Now, look over there."

Karen followed Amanda's finger to a pert, slightly plump, very well groomed, red-headed girl, flanked on both sides by the once popular boys of the school. It was Claire and today she was wearing a pearl necklace, most likely the offering of her latest boyfriend. As she made her way around the cafeteria, revelling in the jealous scowls of the various girls who had lost their boyfriends to her, she suddenly stopped. There, at Karen's table, was a guy she had never seen before—a clean-cut, fiercely hansom guy in a military uniform.

"Here she comes," Amanda whispered.

Claire sashayed over to their table and then sat on the edge in a way that pulled her skirt up a little farther than necessary. "Hello, Hansom," she breathed in her most seductive tone.

Karen glanced up at her and then continued eating. Dreizehn didn't even look at her.

"You should pull your skirt down," Amanda commented with a snicker. "You're flashing the teacher's table."

Ignoring her, Claire tried again. "Lucky numbers come in groups of three and four, you know? Want to share mine?"

"Dreizehn doesn't talk to people," Karen stated. "He's from Germany and doesn't understand English."

"Oh really?" Claire scoffed. "He your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Good. Tell him I want his number."

"I don't speak German."

Ellie and Amanda chuckled.

"Slut! Then how do you talk to him? Pig Latin?"

Karen smiled up into Claire's haughty eyes. "For your information, I don't talk to him, except to tell him when someone's bothering me."

"He's her bodyguard," Ellie explained between snickers.

"And how do you do that?" Claire challenged.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

The red-head glowered at Karen's sugar-sweet smile. "You're a bunch of liars!" she finally pronounced. "Come on boys, we don't need a military brat in our group."

As the queen of snobbery left with her entourage the girls burst in a fit of laughter.

.oO0Oo.

After classes, Karen stopped by her locker to drop of her books. She opened the door and immediately looked at the mirror.

No note. She sighed in relief.

Unzipping her backpack on the floor, she pulled out her English and American history textbooks. Standing up again, she almost dropped the books. There, on top of her biology and algebra textbooks from the morning, was a small white scrap of paper.

"Dreizehn!" she hissed.

The Doberman was at her side in a matter of moments.

With trembling fingers, she scooted the scrap of paper off the books and into her hand. Written in cursive with a ballpoint pen was the message:

_I'm sorry I never told you before, but I like you. I guess you have a boyfriend now, and I can't blame you for liking him. He's quite the looker. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll still be waiting for you._

_ --Aaron Moore_

Karen read the note again and started to laugh. "Maybe that first note was from him, too," she whispered to her Doberman. "If he wanted to be anonymous, it would make sense that he'd disguise his handwriting and use cryptic messages. Heh! I was worried for nothing. Aaron Moore, eh? I'll have to look him up tomorrow."

She pocketed the note and ran to meet her friends at the front of the school.

.oO0Oo.

"Oh, Karen's here, now," Ellie announced. "What shall we do _this_ afternoon?"

Karen pulled up beside Amanda. Grabbing her hand, she thrust the note into it and started laughing again.

Amanda looked quizzically at the paper and then slowly unfolded it.

"'I'm sorry I never told you before," she read, "…but I like you!' Who's this from? Aaron Moore! Oh my gosh!"

"What? Who is he?" Karen inquired.

"Only one of the hottest boys in school!"

"And Claire hates him because he won't give her the time of day," Ellie added.

Karen giggled. "Sounds promising!"

"Only not," Amanda negated. "There's several rumours floating around about him. Course…they're only rumours and this _is_ high school."

"What kind of rumours?"

"Mmm…well, about a year ago, the police picked him up for running with the wrong crowd. Then again, they didn't pin anything on him, so there's some speculation as to whether his father paid them off or whether it was just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. No one really knows."

"What do _you_ think?"

"I really don't know. No one really knows, except Aaron, of course, and the people he was with at the time. I doubt his father even knows for sure."

"I see."

The girls fell silent as they continued walking. Amanda finished reading the note and passed it to Ellie who then gave it back to Karen.

Karen pocketed the note, took a deep breath, and then made her proclamation: "Hey, I was thinking about going by Edward's house to get the rest of my things. Would you two come with me?"

.oO0Oo.

Karen glanced oddly at the car parked in the driveway of her cousin's three-story house, and then continued to the front door. Trying the handle, she found it unlocked.

"That's a good way to get robbed," Ellie murmured.

Karen shrugged and continued bravely forward. With no one in the house and all the lights off, the familiar rooms took on an eerie quality that demanded hushed voices and cautious steps. The clutter on the living room table, the calendar showing the old date, and computer still running the screensaver all spoke of that fateful day when her life had turned up-side-down again. Nearing the stairs, she glanced at the grandfather clock which had stopped from never getting the weights reset and then nearly ran into Amanda.

"I guess that's where he fell," the girl commented sombrely.

Karen stared at the remains of the blood stain and mutely nodded her head. Then, setting her chin high, she deliberately started up the stairs with Dreizehn close by her side. Reaching her room, she gently pushed the door open and stopped.

"Oh, Karen," Orcot said as he quickly replaced his pistol in the holster.

"You know this guy?" Ellie asked.

"Sort of. Um…why are you in my room?"

"Police business," he answered casually, bringing his notebook forward. "Just working on the case. Why are _you_ here?"

"I came to get some of my stuff. I kind of left in a hurry. Forgot to get my school uniforms and stuff like that."

Leon frowned. "I'm not sure I can let you do that. They've reopened the files on your cousin. Taking things out of here will be like tampering with a crime scene."

"You're a cop?" Amanda questioned.

"After a fashion."

"Where's your partner?"

Orcot pointed at the ceiling. "Next floor."

"Why'd they reopen the case?" Karen asked. "Edward is…."

Leon glanced at her quizzically. Guessing what she couldn't say, he corrected her. "He's not dead. After you left, the medics came and discovered that, while he had lost a lot of blood, he was still barely alive. You're dog is very good at his job. He protected you to the extent needed, but he's not a killer."

"Dreizehn?" Karen whispered, her hand hovering around her mouth.

"However, this morning, Edward escaped from the hospital and is currently at large."

"But…he's _alive_!"

Leon paused in writing his notes and studied the three girls, their expressions showing mixtures of relief, surprise, and anxiety. Finally, his eyes rested on Dreizehn's emotionless face.

"I'll tell you what," he decided, "if you get what you need now and don't come back until this case is settled, I won't say anything. After all," he threw her a charming smile, "they don't have the tape up yet."

Karen raised her eyes to meet his, tears of joy at the news of her cousin threatening to spill onto her cheeks. "Thank you very much," she breathed.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Last notes: Hurray for creative interpretations. /smile/ I guess I watch too many action movies where, unless the coroner comes out an pronounces the guy dead, then you better not consider him dead! Doing so is a good way to die.


	4. Life Continues

Destruction

Author's Notes: Still not sure what to do about the title predicament. Should I leave it? Change it? If I change it, what to? I really don't like the idea of leaving it simply b/c it's misleading. After all, if I'm going to use a Petshop title, it should be Dreizehn, not Destruction. La la la…. What to do….

Comments:

Araz: Thanks so much! I'm very glad you're enjoying it. Makes it worth writing. /hugs/

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Dreizehn lay curled up on the rug in Amanda's room while the girls sat silently mulling over their thoughts. Ever since they had left Edward's house, they had hardly spoken a word. Only when Amanda's mother greeted them at the door did they attempt to act light-hearted. Now they were sombre again.

"Ellie, don't," Amanda whispered in a sharp tone.

The younger girl dropped the charm on her friendship bracelet.

"It's bad luck," Amanda explained.

"I never heard of such a thing."

"Me neither, but all the same, I don't like watching you mess with it all the time."

"I _don't_ mess with it all the time," Ellie argued.

"Yes, you do."

"Guys," Karen sighed.

"Sorry."

The girls lapsed into silence again, Amanda chewing on her nails and Ellie staring at the Doberman in the centre of the room.

"Why do you think he ran away?" Karen eventually asked.

Amanda's head slid down her hand until her fingers caught in her wavy hair. "Because he doesn't want to be tried for attempted murder?" she quipped.

"You think?" It was not a sarcastic or demeaning remark, merely an absent-minded reply.

"I know I'd try to escape if I was him," Ellie offered.

"I don't know…" Karen rested her chin in her palm and gazed at Dreizehn.

"You…think that's _not_ the reason?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know. I mean…" Karen leaned back on the bed, fighting back tears, "I once thought I knew him and now I find out…he's not at all the man I thought he was."

"Do you think he's going to try again?" Ellie whispered, feeling that the idea was almost forbidden.

Karen stared at the ceiling for several long minutes. Finally, she rolled onto her stomach and draped her arm over the edge of the bed, touching the floor with her fingertips.

"Yes."

"A fortune _is_ a hard thing to pass up. Having tried once, it's easier to try again."

"Having tasted the bitter defeat of failure, it's harder to try again," Amanda contradicted.

"I think he's already plotting," Karen stated.

"Why do you say that…besides the fact that he escaped?"

"Because I got a note."

"A note!" Ellie sat up straighter in the desk chair.

Karen stood up and walked to her dresser by the doorway. Opening the top drawer, she withdrew a folded slip of paper. She read it again and then handed it to Ellie, saying, "I found this on the mirror in my locker…which was locked, by the way."

Ellie read the note and then looked up at Karen in alarm. "This sounds serious!"

"What's it say?" Amanda asked, unwrapping her hair from around her fingers so that she could face the duo.

"Only, 'I'm watching you'." Ellie passed the scrap of paper to the older girl to confirm her words. "And you think he put it there?" she asked Karen.

"No. No, I don't. But I think he got one of the students to. Though…how they knew the combination to my lock, I don't know."

"Maybe your door didn't shut all the way once?" Amanda offered.

"I don't know!" Karen flopped back down on the bed. "I don't know and I don't really care. I just want it all to go away! I loved Edward and now—" her sigh came in tight ragged spurts, "now I don't know."

Ellie nodded, fully understanding. "How can you love someone who killed your family and is now trying to kill you, and yet, how can you not love an old and very dear friend with whom you share precious memories?"

.oO0Oo.

On the way to school the following morning, Karen suddenly stopped, set down her backpack, and started riffling through the contents.

"What's the matter?" Ellie asked.

"I think I forgot to get lead refills for my pencil. I was on my last piece yesterday and—"

"Don't worry, there's a convenience store just down the next road a short ways. Or you could just use some of mine."

Karen smile, zipped up her bag, and started walking again. "Thanks, but no. I'll have to buy some of my own eventually anyhow." Then she stopped. "What about Dreizehn?"

Ellie glanced at the dog. "What about him?"

"Um…yah…nothing. Never mind."

Ellie laughed in confusion. Then, turning the corner, she said, "There's the store. We'll wait for you here."

"Thanks."

Karen smiled weakly at Dreizehn and then strode boldly up to the front door of the small store and started to enter as if nothing was amiss. However, she had not taken five steps when the cashier stopped her.

"Miss, I'm sorry," he said, "but you'll have to leave the dog outside."

Karen swallowed nervously. "But…um…he's an assistance animal. You have to let me keep him."

The young man cocked an eyebrow. "He is? What's he do?"

"Well…he's…a seeing-eye dog."

The cashier glanced at Dreizehn and then back at Karen. "Is that so? Then where's his harness?"

"Um…I…I left it…um…"

"I'm sorry. You'll have to leave _him_ outside."

Karen was about to turn when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw an older man walked up behind the cashier, his arms folded loosely across his chest.

"What's the matter, Johnny?" the man inquired.

"She's got a dog in the store."

Karen looked helplessly at the man, whom she assumed was the manager. He scowled at his cashier.

"Son, that's…" he wiped his mouth, "that's about the rudest thing I've ever heard you say! I know the little Miss is cute, but to insult her escort like that is…well, it's not something I will tolerate in this store! I'll be garnishing your wages for this week." His son started to protest, but the manager cut him off with an upraised hand and a sterner scowl. To Karen, he said, "Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry for that. I'll give you a twenty dollar discount on anything in the store."

"That's alright. I only came to get pencil lead."

"For a mechanical pencil?"

"Yes, sir."

"Point five?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wait right here, I'll get it for you."

With that, the manager was gone. Johnny stared at Karen. Karen tried not to feel self-conscious.

"He _is_ a dog!" the cashier finally proclaimed.

"I know," Karen whispered. "Just…can we not talk about it?"

Johnny shook his head, perplexed, and then returned to his station. Soon the manager came with the lead, apologised again, and then also returned to whatever work he had to do in the office.

When Karen stepped out, she found both of her friends loitering around the entry. "I thought you were going to wait over there," she stated, pointing to the intersection.

"We were," Amanda affirmed, "but there was a creepy guy across the street watching us."

Karen pulled her Doberman closer to her and tried to make her words sound confident. "I…I think we'll be okay as long as Dreizehn is with us."

Her friends nodded, satisfied, and walked back to the road. To their relief, the man was gone.

.oO0Oo.

When the three girls finally arrived at school, they were accosted by a large group of female students.

"Who's the new guy?" "Is he your date?" "Can I have his number?" "Sorry, about last semester, can we be friends again?" "Want to go walking after school?"

Karen unconsciously stepped a little behind Dreizehn in order to distance herself from the onslaught. Taking that as his cue, Dreizehn stepped forward and glared menacingly at the students. A low growl began to build in the back of his throat.

"Um…guys? You might want to back off. Dreizehn's not a student, he's—" Amanda paused, realising that no one was listening to her.

She raised her voice. "This is Dreizehn. He doesn't speak English. He's Karen's body guard. He _will_ attack!"

Her words, coupled with the dangerous look in Dreizehn's eyes finally got through. The clamber died down, but the girls did not disperse.

"I hate to rain on your party," Amanda continued, caustically, "but Dreizehn is really protective, and _since_ he can't understand English, I have no way of explaining to him that your conduct is not suspicious. Please, for your own safety, back off."

"Why doesn't Karen explain it to him, then?" one of the cheerleaders asked, playing with her curls.

"Because she doesn't speak German," Ellie stated flatly. "Now run along unless you like broken arms and bloody noses."

With shuffling steps and dirty looks, the majority of the girls sauntered off and recongregated into their respective cliques. Only three students remained.

"What do you want?" Karen asked, more pleasantly than she felt.

"I was serious about being friends," the shortest of the three said. "And I really am sorry for putting jam in your milk last semester."

"Yah, it's okay," Karen sighed, trying not to roll her eyes.

"And I really do want his autograph," the second girl said.

Karen looked at her dog. In her mind's eye, she saw him taking a pen in his paw and attempting to write his name on a sheet of paper. Stifling the smile that threatened to rise, she turned back to the student. "Sorry, but I don't know how to tell him that."

"Can't I just give him the pen and paper? Surely he'll know what to do."

"I don't think so. He's trained in military things, not show-biz." She looked at Dreizehn again, seriously hoping that he still wore a military uniform and not a T-shirt and jeans, or worse yet, Hawaiian tourist garb.

"Can I just touch him?" the third girl asked.

Karen chuckled. "Sure, why not?"

Immediately, all three girls glommed onto him. One took hold of his left arm, another hugged his right, and the third ran her hand down the front of his coat. Karen cast him an apologetic grin.

"Alright, now. You've touched him. Go away before he thinks you're trying to violate him."

"Who says we aren't?" the shortest one asked with a wink.

"_SCAT!_"

When the students were finally out of earshot, Karen sighed and looked from Amanda to Ellie and then slowly back and forth. Resigning herself to her fate, she said, "Go ahead. Laugh."

.oO0Oo.

School was a normal, boring day for Karen. She correctly answered eight out of ten questions on her quiz in American history and actually answered two of the class questions correctly in biology. She managed to stay awake after lunch in her English class and, best of all, there was no note in her locker. After school, she met up with Ellie and Amanda in front of the school.

"What are we going to do this afternoon?" Ellie asked while picking at her nails.

Amanda shrugged. "Maybe we should wait until this evening. 'Horizon Lines' comes out in theatres today."

"Sounds fair by me. What do you say, Karen?"

"Um…" She rolled a pebble on the ground with her foot. "I was hoping to spend some time with Aaron."

The two girls just looked at her.

Finally, Amanda scratched the back of her neck. "Uh…have you even met him?"

"No."

"And you're going to skip going to the movie with us to hang out with some questionable guy that you've never even met?"

"Well…"

"That's stupid, Karen," Ellie stated. "Besides, how are you going to contact him?"

"The phone book." She looked up with a bright smile. "I know his name after all. There can't be _too_ many Moores."

"You'd be surprised," Amanda murmured. More audibly, she added, "Well, if you're determined, I guess the least I can do is point you in the right direction." She took Karen's shoulders and turned her around. "See the tall blonde?"

"In the red and white shirt?"

"Uh huh. That's Aaron. Now…have fun and don't worry about deserting us."

Karen spun sharply around, a worried look in her eye.

"I was teasing!" Amanda laughed. "Gosh! You think I wouldn't do the same thing? You'll owe me one, though!"

Karen smiled, threw a small wave to her friends, and started to walk away.

The Doberman followed.

"Dreizehn!" she hissed. "You have to stay."

The dog paid her no heed.

"Did you hear me? Stay." She punctuated the command with her hand and repeated, "Stay."

This time, Dreizehn did not follow her.

.oO0Oo.

Aaron saw her coming. In fact, he had been watching her the entire time that she was talking with Ellie and Amanda. As soon as she broke away from her friends, he rested his arms on the shoulders of two of his guy friends and turned them a little away from her.

"Max? Philip?" He looked up at the third boy through his long sandy bangs. "Enrique? I need you boys to do me a favour and suddenly become scarce."

Max and Philip traded glances. Enrique looked over Aaron's shoulder, grinned widely, and tagged Aaron's arm with his fist.

"Come on, guys," he called to the other two. "We won't be needed for a while."

Max and Philip, still a little clueless, followed Enrique to the other side of the building and were out of sight before Karen arrived.

Aaron leaned against the brick, pointed his face to the sun with his eyes closed, and ran a hand through his golden locks. Karen chuckled.

"Hey. I got your note."

"Oh?"

"Yah…you did leave a note in my locker, right?"

"I did."

"Well…" She suddenly realised how little attention he was giving her. "Did you mean what you said?"

"I did."

"Then, would you mind at least looking at me? It's kind of hard to talk to someone who looks like he's posing for an underwear commercial.

Aaron peeked at her with one eye and then suddenly broke out of his pose. He knew from girlfriends past that a woman's hands placed that firmly on her hips usually didn't bode well for the man to whom she was speaking.

"That's a great improvement," Karen said, her tone as flat as the Kansas prairies. "Now, I just wanted you to know that Dreizehn and I are not dating."

Aaron nodded his head over her shoulder. "Then why is he still waiting for you like a jealous boyfriend?"

She turned her head and spied Dreizehn standing military straight, alone. He had stayed, like a good dog, but he had refused to leave with Ellie and Amanda.

She shook her head in wonderment. "He's just my bodyguard. He doesn't even speak English, and before you ask, no, I don't speak German. So see? How can I date someone I can't even talk to?"

"Mm. So, that's all you wanted?" He was back to posing, this time with his arms crossed and his chin raised higher than was practical for conversation with a shorter person.

"Well, no…." She threw him a coy grin that went unnoticed. "I was also wondering if your evening is free."

The chin came down. "And if it is?"

She shrugged. "There's a new coffee shop in town."

He smirked. "You want _me_ to spend an evening in a coffee shop?"

She frowned.

"Of course," he quickly recovered. "Drinks are on me. When should I pick you up?"

Karen laughed and handed him a blue slip of paper on which she had previously written her address. "Five o'clock?"

"I'll be there."

.oO0Oo.

Karen woke up with a start. Observing through blearing eyes the algebra textbook, which had been her pillow, she made a mental note that lying on the bed to do her homework on a lazy afternoon was probably not the best way to study. She grinned at her messy hand-writing, the last numbers hardly decipherable, and then stared at the incense burner, wondering who had lit the stick. Then she shifted her gaze to the alarm clock until her mind registered the time.

Nearly five o'clock.

She slowly sat up, yawned, and glanced at the rug in the centre of the room.

Suddenly she was completely awake, for there on the rug, was Dreizehn, but not Dreizehn the Doberman Pinscher. This was Dreizehn the fiercely hansom man from the memories of a blind child. He lifted his head and gazed at her through his long, black bangs. Karen gasped and barely managed to keep herself from leaping off the bed to hug him.

"What's gotten into you?" Amanda asked, incredulously, from her sat at the desk.

Karen started at her friend's words and turned to face her, quickly trying to construct an answer. "Um…" She looked back at Dreizehn and then suddenly deflated. He was a dog again. "Oh…nothing," she finally answered. "I guess I was still half asleep." She forced a nervous-sounding chuckled. "I thought I saw him as a man…I mean, a dog. Silly me!"

"Indeed!"

Amanda studied Karen for several minutes, unsure what to think. Then she stared out the window to the street. After a few minutes, a black Porsche convertible pulled into the driveway and stopped. "Hm. Seems that Aaron has finally arrived," she noted. "Mind if I go out with Dreizehn while you're away?"

"Yes, actually. I'm taking him with me."

"On a _date_!" Amanda's jaw remained slack.

"Well, yah. He's my bodyguard."

"But it's a date!"

Karen shrugged. "I'm sure Aaron will understand."

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Last notes: Mwa ha ha ha! That last section was lots of fun to write. /big smile/  
BTW, Amanda does have a brother…. I just haven't found a good place to introduce him. And now that it's gotten so far into the story, if I suddenly have him walk into the room or something, everyone will be like, "Huh? Since when did Amanda have a brother!" Well…since the beginning of the story, actually.


	5. Dates

Defender

Author's notes: You'd think it'd be okay to bring your dog on a date, right/grins/

Comments:

Araz: Thanks bunches for the suggestions. As you can see, I liked them.

Kaesa Aurelia Secunda: Wow! That's a long name! Thank you for the kind words./big smile/ I'm glad you're enjoying the "game". Thanks for the crit, too. Beginnings are difficulte for me and when I'm done w/a story, I often go back and almost completely rewrite the first chapter or so.

hljodhr-zar'roc: Thank you. And here is the date.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

"But why did you bring _him_ along?" Aaron demanded again.

Karen sighed yet again. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd understand."

"Look, I know he's your bodyguard and all that crap, but Karen, this is a _date_! Haven't you ever heard that three's a crowd?"

"I'm sorry…." She stirred her latté. "At least you don't have to pay for his drink?"

Aaron snorted. "If he can't eat on the job, then when _does_ he eat?"

"In the mornings before I go to school and at supper."

"Heh. Like my dog." Karen looked sharply up at him, making him suddenly feel rotten. "Sorry. I guess I'm just peeved that he's here…_still_."

"I can't send him home. Don't speak German, remember?"

Aaron laughed. "You should seriously learn!"

His date threw him a weary smile. Changing the subject, she asked, "You said you have a dog?"

"Yah!" Aaron sat up straighter. "Bought her with my own money. A registered, full-blooded Doberman Pinscher."

Karen blanched. "Her?"

"Yah, a girl. Her registered name is 'Queen Elizabeth III'. Kind of a joke on my end. We just call her 'Lizzy', though." He paused, staring at Karen. "You know…you don't have to chew your nails. I can get you something if you're hungry."

"I'm fine." She laughed nervously and took another sip of her coffee.

Aaron leaned back and watched her slowly stir the dark liquid and then bend the straw in two. "I hope to train her as a show dog," he said, continuing the conversation. "Now that she's not a puppy any more, I figure it's time for her to earn her keep. Make sense?"

Karen nodded silently. Setting down the abused straw beside her half-finished latté, she smiled. "I think I'm done. Do you want to go see a movie now?"

"With or without _him_?"

"With, of course. There won't be time to drive him back to the house and still make it back to the movie."

"Will he understand that he can't go in the theatre?"

Karen frowned. "Probably not…but maybe they'll let him in anyhow!"

"I doubt it! They won't care if he's your bodyguard or the president; he'll still have to have a ticket and I _won't_ buy it!"

"That's okay. I have a little cash."

"I think not!" Aaron proclaimed indignantly. "I can't let you pay for stuff on our first date!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" she asked, her eyes flashing with irritation. "_You_ won't buy his ticket; you don't want _me_ to buy his ticket; I _can't_ send him home; and he _won't_ understand that he has to wait for us."

"Well then, I guess we can't go."

"Aaron…"

He cast her a peeved glance and then sighed. "I do wish he'd at least stop glaring at me. Totally unnerves me!"

She sat back with a pout. "Maybe he'd like you more if you weren't so against his being here."

"Oh never mind! Shall I drive you home?"

Karen toyed with her bent straw as she stared at the counter. "Actually," she answered softly, "there's a little pet store in China Town…."

.oO0Oo.

"Well, hello, Miss Karen," Count D greeted at the door. "What brings you and Dreizehn here at so late an hour?"

Karen stepped into the shop, smiled at Q-chan, who cooed in return, and then stopped.

"Oh, yes," the Count said with an apologetic grin. "The lieutenant and I were just having a pointless discussion—"

"It's not pointless!" Orcot interrupted, standing to his feet. "One of these days you _will_ slip up and I'll be there waiting for you!"

"Now, now, Detective, I think we've had enough of this unpleasant business for one night. Perhaps you and Karen would like some German chocolate cake?"

"Oh, I would very much!" Karen sang, her eyes lighting with anticipation.

Leon frowned, glanced at the fancy cake that Count D brought over, and rose. "No thanks. I better go. Have to get up in the morning."

"Oh, what a pity," the Count sighed with feigned disappointment, but Leon chose to ignore him.

When he reached the door, though, he turned and added, "I'll be waiting for you," and then he was gone.

"What was that all about?" Karen asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Nothing to worry yourself about. I'm afraid the Lieutenant is simply mistaken about a few things. He'll figure it out eventually, I'm sure. Tea?"

"Yes, please."

Having served the cake and poured the tea, Count D sat in the chair across from Karen. He sipped his drink and studied Dreizehn. Setting his cup in the saucer, he asked, "To what do I owe the honour of this late visit?"

"Well, I had a few questions concerning Dreizehn."

D nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Is…is he fixed?"

She could have sworn the dog gave her an odd look that was a mixture of surprise and concern. D certainly closed his eyes a little longer than was necessary, but the rest of his expression was hidden behind the teacup.

"No, he's not," the Count answered simply. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've a boyfriend now and we'll naturally be spending a certain amount of time together and Dreizehn will be there whether Aaron likes it or not and…well…he owns a female Doberman."

This time the Count did not even attempt to hide the smile that slowly crept across his face. "Don't worry," he promised. "Nothing will come of it. Dreizehn takes his work very seriously and, unless you specify otherwise, he will not stop guarding you."

Karen chuckled in return, suddenly feeling a little silly. "Well, that's a relief. But, there's still another problem that I've encountered: some people see Dreizehn as a man like I used to, but others see him as a dog. How am I supposed to know, before hand, who sees him which way, and what am I supposed to do if I'm ever in a position where not everyone sees him in the same form?"

The Count remained silent for a few moments. Setting the teacup and saucer on the table, he leaned back in his chair with his fingertips together. "Did you receive the incense that I gave you?"

"Yes…" Karen answered, a little confused by the shift in topics.

"Do you burn it every day?"

"Well, not _every_ day."

"You should. Dreizehn misses it."

Karen stared at her dog, wondering how her host could tell. There certainly wasn't anything different about him that she could see.

"But what about my question?" she persisted.

"Oh, that will work itself out, I'm sure."

.oO0Oo.

During lunch the next day, Ellie finally asked the question that Amanda had steadily refrained from asking: "How was the date?"

Karen chuckled. "Kinda boring, actually. Aaron is so stuck on himself and totally did _not_ understand why Dreizehn had to be there."

"Duh!" the two girls exclaimed in unison.

Karen looked from one to the other. "You guys don't get it either?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, never mind. He wants to go out again, but this time with_out_ Dreizehn."

"Well, good going!" Ellie cheered, lightly hitting Karen's arm. "He likes you enough to forgive you such an indiscretion as _bringing along another man_!"

"Did you accept?" Amanda asked.

"Well, yah. But I don't care what he says about my…about Dreizehn, I'm taking him with me. You know…chaperone, if nothing else!"

"That is _so_ outdated!" Ellie exclaimed.

Karen just shrugged.

Amanda chewed on the end of her fork. "Do you like him? Even though he's 'so stuck on himself'?"

"Well…" Karen blushed. "A little. Enough, at least, to give him a second chance."

"Well good. In that case, I guess I'll let you go."

Karen's eyebrows rose involuntarily. "You were going to try and stop me?"

"No, of course not, silly! But if you have to have a chaperone, then you have to have permission, too." Amanda stuck out her tongue in playfulness.

"Oh, give me a break, you two! You know that's not the main reason Dreizehn has to come along."

"Well, if that isn't it, I'd sure like know what _is_!"

Karen sighed. "How many times do I have to say it! He's my bodyguard!"

"And I'm your mother!" Ellie threw back in a mocking tone, but instantly regretted it when she saw her friend's countenance plummet. "Oh Karen! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…. I guess I should've stuck with the regular 'Queen of England' routine. It's just…Amanda was being so…so…"

"No, it's okay," Karen said softly. "You're probably right, anyhow. I should leave him at the house."

.oO0Oo.

The next school day sped by incredibly fast for Karen. It was Friday and that night she and Aaron were supposed to go on another date. She had expected the day to creep along, but no, it was already five o'clock and Aaron had just pulled into the driveway.

Putting on the last touch to her make-up, she grabbed her purse and was on her way out the room when Amanda stopped her.

"Are you sure you're okay with leaving Dora-chan _alone_ in the room with me?" she teased, batting her eyelashes.

"No, but I'm sure he can stick up for himself if you're crazy enough to try anything untoward."

"Touché!" Amanda replied with a laugh.

.oO0Oo.

"Sorry about last Wednesday," Aaron apologised as he helped Karen into his car.

She smiled at him. "I told you then that it was alright. Why do you think I agreed to a second date?"

He closed her door, walked around the front of the car, and opened the driver's door. "I guess I just want to make sure I didn't mess up my only chance."

"Hello, Aaron. I'm here."

He smiled at her. "And you're beautiful." Starting the engine, he pulled out of the driveway. "I'm just glad you didn't insist on bringing _him_ along."

"I thought about it," she admitted quietly. "But you know…he has a name."

"Yah, but I forgot it."

"Dreizehn."

He rolled the name around in his head and attempted to repeat it.

Karen chuckled. "That'll do. Or you could call him 'Dora-chan' like everyone else. He'll know that you're talking about him."

"Oh great! Just what I needed." He winked at her. "So, is there an English equivalent to his name or is it exclusive to Germany."

"No. It means, 'Thirteen'."

"What the heck! Who names their kid 'Thirteen'?"

"Someone in Germany, evidently."

Aaron gave her a sidelong glance and shook his head in bewilderment. "Say," he interjected, "what movie do you want to see?"

"Horizon Lines okay with you? Ellie and Amanda saw it Wednesday night while we were out."

"I suppose so."

.oO0Oo.

As the ending credits came on the screen, Aaron pulled the empty pop-corn bucket out from between them and leaned in close to Karen's ear. "You could've warned me that this was a chick flick."

"You should've guessed," she whispered back. "But it did get pretty intense in the middle."

"Intense for a chick flick maybe," Aaron teased.

She chuckled. "I guess you can pick the next movie, then."

"It'll be a shoot-'em-up," he promised as he stood from his seat.

Karen shrugged and started to walk out with him. "Fair enough as long as it has a little fluff."

"Most of them do."

"You're not thinking 007 type of stuff are you? That does _not_ count as fluff!"

Aaron paused. "Well…in that case…."

Karen spun around on one heel and firmly planted her index finger in his chest. "I _thought_ that's what you were talking about!" she cooed triumphantly. "No, it has to have a little bit of actual romance in it. How it ends up, I don't much care, but I don't want to be subjected to two hours of guys with guns chasing guys with guns around the world without at least one love scene to break up the monotony."

"To give it monotony, you mean," Aaron teased.

"That's a matter of opinion," she returned with a flip of her hair.

Aaron stepped quickly to hold the door open for her. She smiled politely, exited, and then held the next door open for him. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's the door game," she explained. "Works every time! Oh don't look at me like that. I'll let you open the car door for me, if you want."

He let his mock frown slowly ease into a smile as he brought his keys out of his pocket and jingled them at his side. "You sure will."

In a matter on moments, they had found the black Porsche. Unlocking the door, Aaron made a show of slowly opening and then holding the door for Karen. She threw him a look and started to get into the car, but then stopped. There on her seat was a white slip of paper with four words printed in large capital letters:

_I'M STILL WATCHING YOU!_

Karen crumpled the paper in her fist and sat down without a word. Aaron shut her door and got in on his own side. He started the engine, but then turned to Karen.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

He studied her a moment. "Does nothing always get you this agitated?"

"I—" She started to lie again, but thought better of it. "It's a note."

She placed the ball in his hand and then turned away. Aaron carefully uncrumpled the paper and read it to himself.

"Who is this creep?" he asked.

"My cousin, Edward," Karen answered softly. "He put one in my locker, too."

"Your locker? But your locker's always locked."

"So was your car just now."

Aaron suddenly grew doubly concerned. "Have you told the police about this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They already know that Edward's on the loose. Besides…I guess…" she paused and then sighed deeply, "I guess I still think of him as the cousin that I once knew. I guess I keep hoping that it's all just a big nightmare and that I'll wake up and there will be my mom and dad and we'll all be in our old house and Edward will still be my friend and my canaries that I got from Count D will still be there to sing to me and—" She broke down into tears.

Aaron guided her head to his shoulder and started to smooth out her curls. Not knowing what to say, he offered her the next best thing: silence and a sympathetic touch. Eventually, her tears subsided and she sat up again.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to do that."

Aaron just nodded, still uncertain what to say. Putting the car in gear, he backed out of the parking lot and headed to her house.

"Aaron," Karen began after a sufficient time to regain her composure.

"What?"

"How did you get your note in my locker?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask. I…paid off a guy to pick your lock. He put it in there for me."

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Last notes: Mwa ha-ha-ha! Mwa ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha ha-ha /rolls on floor cackling with evil laughter/


	6. Conversation

Defender

Chapter 6: "Conversation"

Author's notes: Sorry about the super long wait. With the coming of Christmas Break, the university library (where I get my Internet) closed. I did some writing while I was gone (obviously), but I'm afraid it wasn't as much as I wanted to get done. Kinda hard to write and shop and go to parties at the same time. Heh…. Well, anyhow, here's the next instalment. Hope you all enjoy. /smile/

Comments:

Deawen98: Thank you. /smile/ Sorry it took so long.

Araz/grins/ Never heard that phrase before, but I understand you all the same. Glad you like it so much.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

As Karen and Amanda sat at the table late Saturday morning eating cereal, the telephone rang. It took Amanda a second to realise that both of her parents were still bed, but then she got up and dutiful picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Um…Amanda?" a woman's voice responded.

"Yah?."

"Hey! This is your aunt, Elisa. Can you do me a _big_ favour this afternoon?"

Amanda shifted her wait to her other foot. "Um, maybe. What do you want?"

"Can you baby sit Little Marcus for a few hours? I have to help Sharol clean her mother's house and Little Marcus would just be more hassle then help."

"I bet! Um…" she glanced at Karen who was stirring the Cheerios around in her milk, "I guess that'll work."

"Oh good! He won't be a problem. I'll have him fed and changed right before I bring him over. Is one o'clock fine?"

"Sure thing."

"I'll try to be back by three."

"No problem. I've nothing to do all day except homework."

Her aunt laughed. "I remember those days! Well, I better let you go so I can get ready to go."

"See you later." Amanda hung up the phone and returned to the table. "Guess what?" she asked a little too cheerily for Karen's early-Saturday tastes.

"What?"

"We get to baby sit!"

Suddenly, Karen was a little bit more awake. "When?"

"At one o'clock."

"Wow! That's…sudden."

"Oh phewy! You'll love Little Marcus. He's my cousin."

Karen's eyebrow ticked.

.oO0Oo.

Just a few minutes before one, Aunt Elisa's car rolled into the drive. Amanda's mother greeted her sister and nephew at the door.

"Hey, Elisa! What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just dropping Little Marcus off and then I've gotta run. Helping Sharol clean her mother's house."

Amanda's mother looked at the blonde-haired boy seated on her sister's hip. "Oh, I see," she said, hesitantly.

At that moment, Amanda turned the corner. "Hi, Aunt Elisa," she greeted. Walking calmly up to Little Marcus, she took the boy and turned to her mother to explain. "Aunt Elisa called this morning while you were still asleep. I said I'd watch him."

"Oh, I see," her mother responded, suddenly understanding. "Well, I guess I'll just let you do that, then. Thanks for bringing him, Elisa."

Amanda took the baby bag from her aunt and left her mother to finish the good-byes. Carrying the boy to her room, she sat him down on the double bed.

"Hey, Little Marcus," she cooed. "Look who's here! Who is that?" she asked, pointing to Karen.

The boy stared at the new girl. Pulling his pacifier out of his mouth, he chunked it off the bed.

Karen laughed and ran to pick up. "How old is he?" she asked.

"Um…almost a year old."

"Does he walk yet?"

"No, but if you don't watch him, he'll crawl right off the side of the bed."

"Silly boy," Karen chuckled. "Sure is cute."

"Most of the time," Amanda agreed. "Want to see what he thinks of Dora-chan?"

Karen's eyebrows rose involuntarily. For a moment, she wondered if Amanda didn't see him as a dog and wanted to introduce her nephew to canines, but then she realised that she was probably more interested in how he would respond to the man's austere personality and shiny buttons. "Um, I don't think we should try either's patience," she said with a light chuckle.

Amanda frowned. "You think my boyfriend doesn't know what to do with little kids?"

"Your boyfriend!" Karen crowed. "Since when did he ask you out?"

"Well…" Amanda put on a fake pout, "as usual, he didn't actually _say_ anything, but he wrote it down!"

"Ha! Whatever!"

"Can you prove otherwise?" Amanda challenged.

"Can you prove that he did?"

"Well, I guess that puts us at a stalemate. But either way, I _did_ ask him and he nodded 'yes'."

"Did not!"

"Did, too!"

"When?"

"When you went out with Aaron and left me and Dora-chan _alone in my bedroom!_" Amanda wiggled her fingers ominously as if she were casting a spell.

"I still don't believe you! He doesn't speak English, so how can he write it _or_ know to nod 'yes'?"

Amanda crossed her arms. "He doesn't _speak_ English, but he understands it! Don't you, deary?"

"Oh gag me with a silver spoon!" She rolled her eyes, but looked to make sure that Dreizehn still had his same emotionless expression.

As the girls continued to play with Little Marcus, building towers out of blocks for him to knock over, making cute little noises so that he would laugh, and giving him pony rides, the child gradually grew hungry and tired and fussy. Karen faithfully retrieved his pacifier and Amanda introduced him to as many new baby-safe things about her room that she could find. Finally, the boy's mother returned, apologised for the delay and paid her niece.

"Well, that was an experience," Karen commented after Elisa had driven away. "Maybe we should start our own Babysitter's Club."

"That had all of one customer on a semi-monthly basis? Yah, we'd pay our way through college," Amanda replied sarcastically.

"Well, we'd at least have a free drink at the café every now and then."

"Granted."

The two girls walked in silence to Amanda's room. Karen flopped down on the bed and rested her head on top of her folded arms.

"What do we do now?" she asked with a yawn.

From her seat at her desk, Amanda squirmed a little uncomfortably. "Well, can we just, kinda, talk?"

Karen's head lifted. "Uh…about what?"

"Well…"

"Am I in trouble?" Karen asked, suspicious of the hesitation in her friend's voice.

"Um…not exactly, per say." Amanda paused, selecting her words with great care.

"What'd I do?"

"It's more like…what you didn't do." She paused again and picked at a section of loose veneer on her desk, delaying the conversation as long as possible. When the veneer cracked, she took a deep breath and began. "Now…I have to commend you for the way in which you've reacted to…resent events. Most people would just fall to pieces, but you? You try to forget about it and continue living your life. And that's great. I think I've even recommended that you do that. But…the problem comes when you suddenly remember. You know?"

Karen swallowed. "Not really…."

Amanda leaned back in her chair and consulted the floor. "Well, like this morning. I mentioned that Little Marcus was my cousin and, whether you realised it or not, your mood just plummeted."

"I guess."

"Well, your expression dropped, at any rate."

"I guess I did suddenly remember Eddy," Karen admitted quietly.

Amanda nodded and continued slowly. "And there have been other times, though I don't remember many of them. Truth is, I've not really noticed, or if I did, I quickly forgot. But not Ellie. According to her, there was one time at school where we were joking and she made some comment about being your mother and you just crashed." Amanda shrugged. "Can't say I blame you. I'd probably do the same thing. But then, I don't remember the incident."

"I do," Karen said softly. "But I told her it was okay."

"Right." Amanda started gathering the eraser crumbs from various places on her desk. "That's just thing." Having collected most of the crumbs, she guided them into a neat little pile. "I know and Ellie knows that it's _not_ okay and it really grates on her nerves when you say stuff like that. She and I have been concerned about you ever since the fire and we've talked a lot." She pinched most of the crumbs between her fingers and then let them fall in a mound on top of the remaining ones. "She has always tried to be understanding, but after awhile, I don't know, I guess she just couldn't take it anymore. She'd never say anything to you. Her conscience and sense of propriety won't let her." She ran her finger through the crumbs until they had scattered in the form of a spiral. "But it doesn't stop it from bothering her…and so she talks to me. I tell her to chill, most of the time. Other times, I just listen while she vents her frustration." She brushed the crumbs off her desk.

Finding her eraser, she started rubbing it against her desk, making new crumbs. When several long, spindly eraser strings had been made, she took another deep breath and continued, "What's really eating her is that you won't talk about it and, instead, pretend like everything is okay. However, since it's _not_ okay, certain words or phrases remind you and crash your mood." She set the eraser aside and started pressing the crumbs back together. "She said you were getting better when you were living with your cousin, but after his second attack, well, you got worse. I didn't believe it was as bad as she said until you started living with me."

Amanda glanced up and saw that, while she had been preoccupied with her eraser, Dreizehn had risen from his place on the rug and was now seated beside Karen on the floor with one hand sympathetically resting on her arm. She noted the tears slowly running down Karen's face though the girl made no move to wipe them away in hopes that her friend wouldn't see them.

"Now, I'm not saying you're wrong or that you have to change," Amanda quickly back-peddled. "I think you're doing exceptionally well and I keep telling Ellie that. She agrees, usually, but…it still bothers her. She's always mincing around her words and double thinking everything. That day when she said that thing about being your mother, she was really kicking herself later. You didn't see it, of course, because she doesn't want to make you feel worse, but I did. She tells me over and over that she's tired of bending over backwards to help you forget."

She sighed, having quickly unloaded everything that she intended to say.

An ominous silence hung over the room. Then, with a surprisingly steady voice, Karen asked, "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well, I don't know." Amanda finished forming the eraser crumbs into a small ball. "I guess I just keep hearing about you from Ellie and thought you needed to see how she feels. I'm cool. Like I said, I totally commend you. But maybe…maybe if you talked to her about it and helped her see how you feel, instead of hiding it. Then maybe it'd be easier for her to cut you some slack." She tossed the ball into her pencil holder. "She _is_ trying, but she's been trying for weeks now and she's tired."

Karen nodded slightly and silence settled on the two girls again.

"But I can't talk to her," Karen finally said, her voice a bit more shaky than before.

"Why not?"

"I don't even talk to you!"

Amanda considered that point while she rubbed her eraser over her desk some more. Quietly, she suggested, "Well, maybe that's the problem? I mean, have you talked to _anyone_ about this?"

Realising that her voice had given her away, Karen sat up and pulled a Kleenex out of the box on the headboard. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Shaking her head "no" she wiped her nose again.

"Well, maybe you should."

"I did talk to Aaron a little."

Amanda nodded. "That's a start." She watched her friend dash at the tears that wouldn't stop and suddenly feared that she had said too much, too soon. She stood up and started to walk towards the bed. However, when Dreizehn glared at her, a low growl sounding from the back of his throat, she stopped and stared at him in surprise.

"It's okay, Dora-chan," Karen whispered, patting his head. Then to Amanda, "Seems your boyfriend doesn't like you anymore."

Amanda smiled gently at Karen's attempted humour, but with the friend's forced smile and nearly flat tone, the joke was almost lost.

She sat down on the other side of Karen and folded her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's okay," Karen replied, wiping at her tears again.

Amanda pursed her lips. "I thought we said you should stop saying that."

"Yah…."

"Look, it's nearly dinner time and my folks will wonder what's wrong. Why don't I tell mom that we're going out and then we can get shakes at the café?"

Karen shrugged. "I guess so."

"And Dora-chan can come."

Her friend smiled for real this time.

.oO0Oo.

At the coffee shop, the girls got their drinks and selected a small table away from the noise and chatter in the main room. A band was playing blues and a few customers were sitting around talking quietly there, but the little table was still fairly private.

Karen sipped at her chocolate-covered-cherries shake in silence, still trying not to cry. Finally, she said, "I just wish she'd talked to _me_. I don't care that she talked to you or her mother, or the man on the moon, but I just wish she'd talked to _me_."

"I know…but she can't do that. It'd be like asking her to trip a blind man," Amanda replied softly.

"I guess so…but _still_!"

"Well, maybe you can tell her that, too."

"No…. If she can't talk to me, then it'd feel rude to her if I talked to her."

Amanda shrugged. "I can't help you with that one. I don't understand her well enough to say one way or the other."

Karen jammed her straw into the cup. "Kinda makes me mad!"

"You can tell her that, too."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Why don't you tell her?"

"If you want. I can kinda slip it in next time she starts complaining."

"Yah…." Karen rested her head on her palm and stared vacantly at the design on the table. The more she thought about it, the more depressed she became, and then it was hard to keep from crying. She tilted her head back and blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Amanda frowned. "Hey, we weren't supposed to continue talking about that here. This is supposed to cheer you up."

Karen smiled at the irony and petted Dreizehn's head.

"How's it going with you and Aaron?" Amanda asked, hoping that he would be a safe and happy topic.

"Good. Well, mostly good."

"Only mostly?"

"Well, he, himself, is good. He's still a little pompous and he likes guy movies, but oh well. I can live with that. What's bad is that I found another note in his car."

Amanda's eyebrows furrowed. "A note? Like the one in your locker?"

"Exactly," Karen answered with a nod. "It had four words this time: 'I'm still watching you.' And what's worse is that Aaron's car had been locked."

"Man! This guy is dangerous!"

Karen nodded. "And I'm pretty certain that it's Edward…which is scary."

"I'm sorry."

"Yah. But it can't be helped. That's just the way life is—it sucks. What I can't figure, though, is why he's even bothering to leave notes."

"Wow!" Amanda exclaimed. "That's a good question! I guess he doesn't want you to feel safe, maybe? The first note lets you know that he can get into your school and that locks won't keep him out, and the second one lets you know that he's following you around and knows about your boyfriend."

"No, if he didn't want me to feel safe, he'd not have given me a home in his house _and_ he'd be targeting Dora-chan instead of Aaron."

"Perhaps," Amanda agreed, sipping her shake. "Then again, you didn't know about him then and do now, so giving you false security won't work. He might be reasoning that it would be better, now, to try to scare you. As for Dora-chan…he already tried to take him out, but my hansom man outwitted him!"

"You've really got to stop that," Karen commented.

"Stop what?" Amanda asked with false innocence.

"Talking about him as if you two were a couple. It's kinda weird…and kinky."

"Kinky! Don't be crazy! There's nothing wrong with a girl getting silly over a hot guy _who lives in her house, no less_."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know what Edward's intentions with the notes are, but I wish he'd quit."

"Indeed!" Amanda agreed.

.oO0Oo.

That night, several hours after the two girls had gone to bed, Dreizehn started awake. A muffled sound drifted to his canine ears. Alert, he listened a little longer until he decided that it was coming from Amanda's room. Placing a paw against the door, he gently pushed it open and walked quietly into the room. No one was there except the two sleep girls and all was quiet.

Standing tense and alert, he surveyed the room again, sniffing the air for any unusual scents. Then the sound came again—a short, almost choked sob from Karen's side of the bed. Walking over to her, he nudged her shoulder with his nose. She turned to him and ran her hand from his forehead, down the length on his muzzle.

"Hi," she whispered.

He licked at the tears that ran down her nose, which caused her to cry more. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and sat up. Taking the dog's head in both hands, she held it close to her own. When she closed her eyes, all she could envision was the uniform German soldier with long dark hair and fierce eyes that became compassionate when she was distressed.

Dreizehn placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder.

"At least you still love me," she whispered.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Last notes/shakes head/ Is it not amazing how quickly a great day can turn into a terrible day? I had a talk with my brother like that the other week. Totally different topic, but DANG those kinds of "conversations" are tough on the listener!


	7. When It RainsIt Pours

Defender

Chapter 7—When it Rains…It Pours!

Author's notes: This story is getting much longer than I had originally estimated (about 4-5 chapters) and so I've decided to title the chapters. Makes it easier for me to find what I'm looking for when I need to quote or check facts. /sweatdrop/

Comments:

Daewen98: Thanks. /grins/

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Sunday morning Karen dutifully got out of bed and joined the family at the dining room table. Amanda's mother had prepared a lavish breakfast and everyone was cheerful and merry as they ate. Everyone, except Karen, that is. She sat quietly and sombrely, slowly chewing her sausage and trying not to think about Ellie.

Suddenly, the room got quiet and Karen looked up to see what had happened.

Everyone was staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Amanda's mother asked her.

She nodded and forced a semi-believable smile. Amanda's mother studied her a moment longer and then seemingly dismissed the incident from her mind. She did not fail to notice, though, that Karen quickly finished eating and slipped out the front door with Dreizehn close at her heels.

.oO0Oo.

Having freed herself from the watchful eye of Amanda's mother, Karen allowed her depression to dictate her steps. She walked slowly down the sidewalk, kicking at a pebble, her shoulders slumped and her arms crossed against her chest. For half an hour, she wandered around the city until she found herself in the park. Lifting her head, she spotted a bench nearby and walked over to it. She sat down and pulled her knees up under her chin and Dreizehn sat quietly on the other side.

"I'm glad you came with me," she said to Dreizehn. "Not like I thought you would stay at the house, but still…this time I'm genuinely glad that you came. Guess I just need an ear to talk to and you're great at not interrupting." She grinned at the slight humour and laid her head down on the back of her hands as they rested on the top of her knees. Then she sobered.

"Ellie is really rotten, isn't she? I mean, to have the gall to get upset with me for being sad about my own parents' death? What does she know about it, anyhow? Has she lost anyone dear to her?" She smirked. "I doubt she's even lost a dog or a kitten! And yet, she gets upset with me for being sad over not just one parent, but both _and_ a cousin who was practically a brother! Totally rotten, I tell you."

She sighed.

"But I guess I shouldn't get mad at her. Not like I've been in her position…though…if she asked, I gladly trade!" She rolled her eyes. "But you know what's really stupid? She won't even talk to me. She gets all upset about me not talking, but then she won't talk. Little mmm!

"What did Amanda say? 'What's really eating her is that I won't talk about it and, instead, pretend that everything is okay.' Now if that isn't four kinds of hypocrisy, then I don't know what is! _She_ pretends that everything is okay. _She_ doesn't talk about what's bothering her. But me? Oh, _I_ have to talk about it." She rolled her eyes again. "Hypocritical little mmm, that's what she is!"

She sat up with her back against the bench and crossed her arms with a huff. "Makes me mad! I'd love to just go over to her house and give her a big piece of my mind. Heck, if she so much as hints about Edward or my parents or _house fires_, for that matter, I'll just give her a piece of my mind anyhow. She wants me to talk? I'll talk to her! I'll tell her how two-faced she is, how inconsiderate and deceptive and…and…unfriendly! What do you think of that?"

When she turned to Dreizehn, her anger quickly transformed to shock. He was not the canine that she had thought had followed her out the door. He was the German soldier.

"Dreizehn!" she whispered.

He smiled slightly.

Her eyes widened in surprise and then involuntarily closed in disbelief. When she opened them again, he was a dog.

"Mm. Should've known that would happen," she stated flatly. "And you probably think I'm nuts. Yes, you do. No sense in denying it." She blinked at him. Then, cocking her eyebrow, she stared off into the distance as if at herself. "Okay, now, I _know_ I'm nuts! Talking to a dog as if he's arguing with me? Yup! I'm nuts!"

She stood up and started back toward the house. As she walked, she mused over her dog's dual forms. She thought she had merely imagined him that way last night, but now she wasn't so sure it was mere imagination. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't really paid him any attention all morning. _How long was human?_ she thought to herself. _Did I totally miss it because I was depressed?_

.oO0Oo.

When Karen arrived at the house, she found Amanda in her room. Her friend stood up from her chair and started to say something, but Karen was in too much of a hurry to notice.

"Amanda, would you mind watching Dora-chan while I go to Aaron's house?"

"Watch Dora-chan? Uh…."

"Thanks!" Karen called over her shoulder as she ran back out the room.

Amanda took one look at her crush and then ran after Karen.

"Karen! Wait!"

"What?"

"Does Aaron know you're coming?"

Karen tipped her head to one side. "No?" she answer with a lilt to her voice that transformed the word into "So?"

"Well…" Amanda frowned. "Never mind." She opened her mouth again, but Karen was already out the door. "Dora-chan doesn't need watching," she told the shut door.

.oO0Oo.

When Aaron opened the door, Karen saw him for a brief moment in a way that she had never seen him before. He was relaxed, leaning against the door frame with his hair hanging in uncombed locks around his face. His eyes were tired, but his smile was genuine. When he saw her, though, he stood up and slouched back on one foot with his left hand resting lightly on his hip. With an expert toss of his head, his hair seemed to line up the way it had been trained. The weariness was gone, but the smile was carefully measured, now. The only thing that was real was his surprise.

"Hello, Karen! What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing of great importance," she answered with cute smile. "Mind if I come in?"

"I don't see why not." He stepped aside and directed her to the living room.

Karen surveyed the spacious room with awe. Everything was white or clear glass, from the leather sofa sitting on plush carpet to the calla lilies in the porcelain vase on the etched glass table top. The sheer curtains let in the afternoon sun, which shined on every smooth and highly polished surface. Even the sofa seemed to sparkle in the brightness.

"Wow!" Karen breathed. "It's so…"

"Sterile?"

"Heavenly!" She stepped into the room and turned around with her arms out at her sides. "It's like angels should be sitting here discussing the politics in Heaven."

Aaron shrugged. "I'm not sure Heaven has politics."

Karen laughed. "Or whatever angels talk about. Look at me! I'm the only spot of colour in this room!"

Aaron stared at her, unsure what to say. _And a large spot at that_, he thought. _Makes you look like you're in a commercial? At least we won't have to apply bleach to remove you._

"Oh, come here, Aaron," Karen said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. "I can't be the only red and brown thing here."

"And blue," he stated.

"Blue?"

"Your eyes."

She smiled and blushed. "To tell you truth, I guess I did kind of have a reason for coming."

_All girls do_, he thought, but again held his tongue.

"I was in the park earlier," Karen began, "and had the strangest feeling that I'd been letting too many good things go unnoticed. Guess I didn't want to do the same thing with you."

_Well, now you've noticed me._

"Well, now you're here," he said with smile. "I guess you want to talk?"

"I don't know. I really just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Well, mom gets home pretty soon. If we want any privacy, we'll have to go to my room."

He stood up and guided her through the rooms of the house until they came to his door. Karen noted, with a perplexed frown, that he had a large swastika painted in red over his name.

"You like…the Nazis?" she asked.

"I like peace symbols. This is about the most public place I can display that one without getting lynched." He opened the door and ushered her in with a sweep of his arm.

Karen took one look at the black room and chuckled. "I can see why you dislike the living room so much!"

He smiled. "Want to see something else?"

"Sure, why not?"

He stepped over the clothes and computer paraphernalia littering the floor and pulled his curtains shut. Returning to Karen, he shut the door and pulled a cloth snake over the open space near the floor. Then, he turned off the lights, engulfing both of them in complete darkness.

"You better not do anything weird," Karen warned.

Aaron smirked. "Just give your eyes a minute to adjust."

As Karen stared into the darkness, she slowly became aware of yellow and white shapes forming on the walls and ceiling. "Peace signs?" she guessed.

"As many as I could find over five years of research."

"It's amazing!" Karen breathed. "How do you sleep at night?"

"Usually, I close my eyes."

She tried to punch him, but didn't see him move in the dark as soon as he had spoken. "That's no fair!" she protested. Stumbling over a stack of books, she found her way back to the door and turned the light back on.

Aaron was seated on his bed, a mischievous smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Karen picked her way over and around the litter and sat beside him.

"Why do you like peace signs so much?" she asked.

Aaron lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "It started as a small project a few years back. I was looking for a certain symbol for…some friends, and started noticing how many peace signs there were. Before long, I'd collected quite a few and started grouping them together according to country and derivative. By the time I'd found all the easy ones, I guess I was hooked. I like researching stuff, especially at night. It's something of a hobby, I guess."

"What kind of stuff do you research?"

"Oh…cars, animals, rockets, aliens…pretty much whatever suits my fancy at the moment. Peace signs, though, was my first and probably the most extensive research I've done. I still find myself looking for them sometimes…out of habit."

"That's cool! Can I get you to do my English paper for me?"

Aaron threw her a displeased look. "I research, not write."

"But surely you document what you find."

"That is _entirely_ different from writing an English paper."

"I know that," she said with a chuckle. "Just teasing you." She lay down beside him and kicked her shoes off. "Really, it is cool. Do you plan to do anything with it other than hobby stuff?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what kinds of jobs require that. Lawyers, I guess."

"And detectives, I'd think."

"But both of those require so much other stuff, too. I don't think there's such a think as a professional researcher."

"A librarian, maybe?"

Aaron scoffed. "Oh yah, I can see that one flying!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, the parents. They want me to be someone 'respectable', but that really just means it has to be glamorous…like a lawyer or detective. Librarians just don't see any press time and certainly don't make it to the history books."

"That's a pity. Certainly limits your options."

"Mm hm!"

For several long minutes, they lay in silence, staring up at the ceiling. Aaron was reliving the many arguments that he'd had with his parents, while Karen was trying to invent a job that would require mostly research, but would still be glamorous.

Suddenly, Karen bolted upright. "I know!" she exclaimed. "You could be a historian. If you were really good, you'd be famous and people all over the world would come to you to check their facts."

Aaron grinned. "Ever optimistic, I see."

"Well, that's what girlfriends are for."

He chuckled and propped himself up on one elbow. "It's the thought that counts, right?"

"Actually, I was serious, but whatever."

She reached down to retrieve her shoes, but only found one. Putting that one on, she got down on her hands and knees and started searching for the other one.

"What are you doing?" Aaron demanded.

"Just looking for my shoe," she answered as she picked up a jumbled stack of papers and balanced them on top of his open book bag on the chair.

"Well, quit."

"Huh?" Karen looked up at him in astonishment. "But I need my shoe."

Aaron scowled at her for a moment, but then relaxed. "Whatever. Go ahead. Guess I'm just touchy because my folks are always nosing around my room."

She grinned and tossed a pair of dirty socks onto a wadded up shirt. "It'd help if you cleaned up."

"Actually, that's why I keep it messy. Makes it hard to find stuff."

She looked up at him again, her eyebrows lowered in confusion. "And I thought girls were complicated…."

"They are. They don't have reasons for the weird stuff they do. I do."

"I have reasons for everything I do," Karen insisted.

"Uh huh…"

She ducked under the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Aaron exploded, grabbing the back of her shirt. He pulled her back roughly, banging her head on the bottom of the bed brace.

"Ow! You jerk!" Karen returned. She rubbed her head and held up her shoe. "I found it, no thanks to you." She started to put it on, but stopped. There, poking out from under the dust ruffle, was a zip-lock bag full of white powder.

"Aaron?" she said timidly. "What's that?"

He took one look at it and shoved it back under the bed. "Nothing."

"Is it what I think it is?"

He scowled at her, daring her to pronounce what was on her mind.

"I'm not stupid, Aaron," she said softly. "I know kids have been selling that stuff around school."

"Well, it's none of your dang business! I _told_ you not to mess in my stuff! You mention one word to—"

"Aaron! You're the one stupid enough to mess with _that_ stuff!"

She slipped her shoe back off and chunked it at him. It rebounded off the side of his forehead and hit the flour on the other side of the bed. Aaron twisted around to snatched it up and Karen found herself unconsciously backing up. The moment his hand grasped the shoe, he threw it back at her, but hit the wall across the room instead.

"Get out of here!" he yelled. "And take your stupid shoe with you!"

Karen turned, tripped over the junk on his floor, and grabbed her shoe. Slamming the door behind her, she ran down the hallway, crying.

.oO0Oo.

"Are you still depressed about Ellie?" Amanda asked as she sat in bed, waiting for Karen to finish dressing and turn off the light.

Her guest slowly finished buttoning her nightshirt.

"I just wondered. You've hardly said anything all day and you've kinda avoided everybody, too."

Turning around, Karen leaned against the closet door's frame and stared out the window at the city lights. "You were right about Aaron," she said.

"Huh? What do you mean? Right about what?"

"That he's an unsavoury character."

Amanda blinked in surprise. "Wow! So the rumours are true?"

Karen shrugged. "I'm not certain what the rumours are, exactly, but…"

"But what?"

Suddenly, Karen turned and walked toward the door. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait, no!" Amanda banged her fists on the mattress and sat upright. "You can't do that to me! What happened? Did he say something? Do something?"

Karen turned off the switch.

"Kareeen!"

Her friend carefully made her way back to the bed in the dark. Amanda followed the sound of her footsteps until she had climbed into bed. Then she protested.

"You big meany!"

"I found something in his room," Karen stated, unfazed by Amanda's reactions.

"What?" the other girl whispered, now on her knees and grasping Karen's arm in suspense.

"Cocaine."

Amanda released her friend and sat back abruptly.

Silence settled over the room. Somewhere in the neighbourhood a small dog yapped at a jogger. A car drove by with the bass jacked, stopped at a red light, and then preceded down the street. The wind picked up a little and tossed a handful of early fall leaves against the window.

"Wow!" Amanda finally exclaimed. "That's a shock…and yet, I'm not surprised."

Again the silence took over.

"Are you sure it was cocaine?"

"It was white powder in a zip-lock bag, just like what they sell at school."

Amanda furrowed her brow. "Huh? They're selling drugs at school!"

"I've seen them passing it around in the halls," Karen answered with a shrug, "and put two and two together. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I never said you were." Then after another moment of reflection: "Wow!"

"Yeah…"

"And you're absolutely positive that Aaron's white-powder-in-a-zip-lock-bag was the same white-powder-in-a-zip-lock-bag that they have at school?"

"Well…I wasn't entirely sure until he blew up at me when I asked him about it."

"Wow! Did he break up with you?"

"No," Karen sighed as she settled in under the covers. "I really don't want to talk about it any more, though."

Amanda processed the information for a little longer, and then also crawled back under the covers.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Last notes/twiddles thumbs and mutters under her breath/ Okay…here's the deal. The last sentence in the original story is, "Since that day, he's never spoken a word, but Karen's fierce and handsome bodyguard is still ever at her side." Would you all be _terribly_ mad at me if I kind of ignored that little clause, "he's never spoken a word"? Meh meh meh…no promises if you're okay with it. I can see it going in that direction, but I've actually made no plans for that, since I've been trying so hard to keep him silent. So…tell me what you think and then I'll see what happens.


	8. Breakup

Defender

Chapter 8—Break-up

Author's notes: This is the chapter that actually got this story rolling. /nods/

Comments:

Amarathine--/smiles/ Well, good news. I've got plans, now.

Daewen98--/big hug/ Thank you! It's comments like those that keep me writing.

Araz--/chuckles/ Okay.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Monday.

It was the day that Karen hated most. It was the day farthest from the weekend and she always had to get up earlier than she wanted. This Monday, however, was worse than most.

"Come on, Karen!" Amanda sang, as she threw open the curtains. "It's such a beautiful day out!"

"Leave me alone," came the predictable protest.

"Only after you get up."

"You're not human!"

Amanda laughed cheerfully. "Come on. Just sit up so that I'll leave the room and then you can go back to sleep."

Karen's eyes snapped open. "How'd you know I did that?"

"Easy! I've come back into the room several times while you were sleeping."

"Oh geez!" Karen rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Huh uh!" Amanda yanked the covers back. "That's against the rules."

"Oh go chase your shadow. Why do I have to get up if you know I'll just go back to sleep? Why can't I just sleep?"

"Humph!" Amanda sat back with her arms crossed and a stern expression that tried desperately to mask the mirth within.

Karen pulled the covers back over her head, holding them securely in case Amanda attempted to steal them again.

"Well, then…since you put it that way…."

Karen listened to her friend walk to the door, open it, walk out, and neglect to shut the door again. She tensed. Then, just as she feared, she caught the unmistakable sound of Dreizehn walking across the floor. He came to her side, grasped the covers in his mouth, and pulled them back as far as he could.

"Darn you for having such a grip," she grumbled.

.oO0Oo.

"Oh, drat!" Karen muttered, stopping in her tracks on her way to her locker.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"He's there."

Ellie looked were Karen seemed to be staring, but found nothing amiss. "Who? Aaron?"

"Yes, _Aaron_."

"You want me to go with you?" Amanda offered.

"No. I can handle him."

As she walked on, she heard Ellie ask, "Did something happen between them?"

"Hi, Aaron," she said calmly as she walked up to her locker.

He leaned back, transforming his I'm-cool-when-I'm-waiting pose into his I'm-too-sexy-for-this-school pose. Karen rolled her eyes and started working the combination to her lock.

"Due to certain circumstances," he began, running his hand through his hair, "I think we should break up."

Karen glanced up at him. "Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious!" he said sternly. "I can't have you nosing in my room anymore. The fact that you know about it is almost too much. Just be glad I didn't tell the guys!"

"The guys?" Karen asked, swinging the door open.

"Yah, you know." He put his hands in his pocket and kicked one foot behind him. "Max, Philip, Enriqué? Gah! Why am I telling you this? It's not like you're my girlfriend anymore!"

"Aaron…if you don't want me in your room, I don't have to go in. We can just talk in the living room, or better yet, you can come to my house."

"No!" he said, emphatically. "The relationship is over!"

Karen shook her head as she watched him strut down the hall. He hadn't gone far before a particular red-head, surrounded by her male entourage, placed her hand on his chest and stopped him. "You can come play with me," Claire cooed.

"I wouldn't lower myself to that standard if you were the only female on the planet," he replied gruffly.

Claire pulled her hand away as fast as if she had touched a hot iron. "Well then, Mr. Full-of-Yourself, I take back my charitable offer." Then, with a prissy toss of her head, she glared at Karen through cold green eyes.

Karen stared back at her.

"Did you _really_ think you could two-time with two hot guys?" Claire questioned.

Karen's eyebrows rose involuntarily. "And you're one to talk, with your" she counted quickly, "eight boys, none of which are very bad-looking."

"You, sweetheart, have _nothing_ on me. I have a gift. You have nothing! Keep your one military brat and leave Aaron to me. He's _mine_."

"Whatever!"

.oO0Oo.

"Class dismissed," Mrs. Hurst announced right before lunch.

Karen looked up from her desk where her pencil lay idly across the wrong page for the day. Pushing the pencil aside, she slowly flipped the front cover over, watching the pages slide into place, and then dropped the book it into her backpack. With a sigh, she stood up and hoisted the luggage onto one shoulder.

"Karen," Mrs. Hurst called, "can I see you for a moment?"

Ryan leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Some-body's in trou-ble."

Karen threw him a look, which produced a snicker from Ryan, and then made her way to the front of the class.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Hurst asked.

"Yah…I guess. Why?"

"Well, you didn't seem to be paying attention all class period."

Karen shrugged. "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Hurst tilted her head to one side and studied her pupil. "Even now you seem to be in another reality. Are you sure you're okay?"

Karen watched the last of the students file out of the room, letting the door slam shut. "I'm alright," she answered.

"Well, if you insist, but I won't tolerate inattentiveness in my class. I said nothing today because I know that's not like you, but if this continues I'll have to put a stop to it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then. You can go."

.oO0Oo.

Karen set her full glass of coke on her tray and looked toward the windows near the front of the cafeteria. Amanda and Ellie were already there, as she had expected. With a weary sigh, she picked her path between and around the tables and chairs in the crowded room.

"Hey!" Ellie greeted. "Have a seat and stay awhile."

Karen slid into the chair across from Amanda and set out her dishes. Stacking her empty tray on top of her friends' in front of Dreizehn, she quietly began to eat.

"So…what happened between you and Aaron?" Ellie asked. "Amanda wouldn't tell me."

Karen smirked. "Nothing much. He's just a jerk."

"Oh? What'd he do?"

Karen sighed, set down her fork, and looked out across the cafeteria, with her head resting in her palm. Her two friends paused in the middle of eating, observing her—waiting.

"Maybe you should ask Amanda," she finally mumbled. "You two evidently talk about me all the time anyhow."

"What?" Ellie stared at Karen in disbelief. When she turned to Amanda, the girl was staring down at her plate, slowly pushing a pea around in a circle with her spoon.

"Well, you do, don't you?" Karen looked up at Ellie, accusing her with not only her words, but also her eyes, which were nearly brimming with tears. She waited for the girl to offer a defence, but when she didn't, Karen merely nodded her head and returned to eating.

"I told her," Amanda offered as an explanation.

"Told her what?" Ellie asked.

"What we've been talking about."

"You _told_ her that! Amanda!" Ellie jumped up from her seat in agitation.

"I'm sorry. I thought she needed to hear."

"Heck no, she didn't need to hear! Why do you think I was talking to _you_?"

"Because you couldn't talk to her!" Amanda returned with as much vehemence as she was receiving.

"There's a reason I couldn't talk to her." Then suddenly, her words were gone. The anger still brewed within her as she wrung her hands and glared at Amanda, but then, it cooled, and in a moment, she plunked down in her seat with a sigh and a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry!" Amanda said quietly.

Ellie picked up her fork with determination. "What's done is done," she muttered. Then, she brandished her fork at Amanda and eyed her over the tines. "But next time…!"

.oO0Oo.

Mr Baldwin set down the marker on the white board. Turning around, he frowned to see the students already gathering their things, stuffing bags, and even standing up to go.

"Finish reading the chapter and complete the last five exercises," he shouted above the raucous. "And don't forget that we'll have a test on Friday."

The students stopped in their tracks and the noise almost petered out completely. "What?" one of the boys in the back asked.

"Yah, well, it's nice to get your attention every now and then," he replied bitterly. "Now get out of here before I make it sooner than that."

The noise started up again. With a grunt, Karen heaved her backpack over her shoulder and made her way to the door. There she found Dreizehn staring stonily at Aaron.

"Heh!" she smirked. "You two are getting along well, I can see."

"Fabulously," Aaron remarked sarcastically. "Hey, I just wanted to say—hey!" He stepped back as Dreizehn started to growled at him. "Tell him to chill!"

"Dreizehn!" Karen hissed, grasping his arm.

The Doberman ignored her.

"Dreizehn!"

"What's his problem?" Aaron asked.

"He probably smells the cocaine on you."

With a start, Aaron slapped his hand over her mouth, pushing her up against the wall. Just as quickly, Dreizehn tackled him. Aaron felt himself falling and tried to catch himself, but the Doberman's forward motion was more than he could counter. He landed roughly on the floor, his hand sliding out from under him, and his head colliding with the tiles, sending points of light before his eyes. With an effort, he propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked, suddenly by his side.

He looked up at the German soldier, who now towered over him, still glaring.

"What's going on?" the principal demanded.

"Um…" Karen started. "I…"

"Did he do this?" the principal asked, pointing at Dreizehn.

"Well, I think he misunderstood the situation," Karen defended. "Aaron and I were talking—"

"Then he did?"

"Well…"

"Answer me. Yes or no. Is he responsible?"

Karen looked from the principal to Dreizehn, then Aaron, and finally the floor. "Yes sir."

"I want to see all three of you in my office, now."

.oO0Oo.

"Why?" Principal Durnhart asked.

"Well, as I was saying, earlier," Karen answered, "Aaron and I were talking and I think Dora-chan just misunderstood the situation. You see, Aaron broke up with me earlier today and I think Dora-chan just didn't want me to get hurt."

Principal Durnhart crossed his arms. "I thought he only spoke German."

"Yes sir."

"Then how does he know that you two broke up or that you were even together?"

"Uh…." Karen fidgeted in her chair.

"Aaron, what exactly happened?"

The boy adjusted the bag of ice that he was holding to his head. "I was waiting for Karen to get out of class and Dora-chan was glaring at me. Then, when she came out, I started to talk to her, and he started growling at me or something. Kinda freaked me out. I mean, people can growl, but I've never heard anyone growl that good!"

"And?" the principal pressed.

"Well, Karen said something that was supposed to be a secret and I put my hand over her mouth and then Dora-chan jumped me like he was a linebacker or something."

Karen glared at Aaron.

"Is that true, Karen?" the principal asked.

"More or less," she mumbled.

"And what of his statement would you change?"

"Well…" The word "cocaine" was on the tip of her tongue. All she had to say was one sentence and the secret would be out. One sentence and Aaron would be an object of scandal once again. She hesitated.

"I don't have all day, Karen."

"Dora-chan didn't exactly jump him," she mumbled. "It was more like a tackle."

"Is that all?" he asked, the impatience and irritation heavy in his tone.

"Yes sir."

Principal Durnhart stood up from his chair with a weary sigh. "Alright then. Aaron, you can go, but I recommend that you be more careful about breaking up with ladies who have foreign bodyguards."

The boy nodded and exited the room.

"As for you, Karen, I won't put this on your record. In a way, you are responsible for him since he is in your employ, but in another way, no man is responsible for the actions of another. However, I can't allow him to stay here at the school. Obviously the language differences was part of the problem this time and what is to say that it won't be an issue in the future? Can't you see the importance of this? You can't control him. He's not a dog that you can just say 'Sit' to and expect him to calm down. So…." He turned to the window behind him.

"I can learn German," Karen offered.

"Mm, you could. But what security will we have until you do?" He turned back to her. "No, learning German will help in the future, but until then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel him. Whether he considers it that or not, he did start a fight which left Aaron Moore with a nasty egg on the back of his head."

Karen sat up straight. "Does he really have to go? My cousin has escaped from the hospital and is now at large. I _need _Dreizehn here. I'll do anything, sir, to pay for this."

"I'm sorry," the principal replied firmly. "He has to go. However, because I do not like to deprive you of your bodyguard, I will expel him from the buildings only. He can wait for you outside."

"What about when it's raining," Karen asked quietly.

"Since we can't explain the school's view that porches and awnings are a part of the buildings, I suppose he will have access to those as well."

Karen nodded silently.

"Is there anything else?"

"Can he stay the rest of the day with me?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Karen."

She nodded again.

"If that is all, you are free to go."

She stood and walked out of the room with Dreizehn. When the door had closed behind her, she whispered, "Now look what you've done. Aaron wasn't going to hurt me. Next time I say your name like that, you'd better pipe down."

She turned and was about to head down the stairs when Dreizehn's arm suddenly shot out in front of her. "Edward!" she shrieked.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Last notes: If you want to see the image that started the whole thing, you'll find it here: www. deviantart. com/ view/ 23765648/ (please remove the spaces). Sorry,it's still uncompleted (little more than a sketch) and the lighting is terrible b/c I don't own a scanner and had to take a photo of it. Yar…my life is complicated. Lol


	9. The Fox

Defender

Chapter 9—The Fox

Author's notes: Or maybe this is the chapter that started the story… Meh, whatever. Sorry that it's a little short. I just didn't think the next section really belonged in this chapter.

Comments:

Daewen98: Well, here's the next one for you.

Kira: Love back to you. /hugs/

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Earlier that morning:

Philip arrived on the school grounds long before most people. He had successfully escaped his parents and had wandered around town until he had run out of things with which to occupy himself. Now all he had to do was to stay inconspicuous until the first bell rang.

Walking up to his locker, he argued with the key until the lock sprung open. Then he set his backpack down and unzipped the main compartment. Pulling out half his books, he set them on the shelf and pulled out his comb. For a few minutes he styled his hair, attempting to get it to lie like Aaron's, but then gave up and fluffed it into a jumbled mess with his fingers. Licking his finger, he coaxed the lower back locks into a gentle curl and then stood back to admire his handiwork.

"Much better looking than Aaron's, anyhow," he muttered to himself.

With a smirk and flick of his wrist, he tossed the comb back into the locker. Then he squatted down by his backpack and unzipped the front pocket. He was about to retrieve the contents when he heard the ominous sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Quickly, he zipped the pocket again and closed the first one as well. Grabbing one of the shoulder straps, he hoisted the bag onto his back and kicked the locker shut. Keeping his head down, he walked briskly away from the footsteps.

"Hey!" a male voice called. "Stop! Hey! I said stop!"

Philip reluctantly stood still until the man came up to him.

"What were you doing just now?" the teacher asked.

"Just putting my books in my locker," he mumbled.

"This early in the morning?"

"Yah…?"

"Why are you here this early?"

"Just got here early."

The teacher eyed him suspiciously. "Then why did you leave so quickly when I came?"

"Cause I was done."

"Mind if I take a look in your locker?"

Philip frowned. "Don't you have to have a warrant for that or something? Meh, whatever. You won't be satisfied until you do. Here's the key."

The teacher studied the key in perplexity. Finally, he walked over to the locker and opened it. He lifted the books and checked the back corners. Then he turned around and tossed the key back to Philip. "Didn't really expect to find anything," he said with a smile. "Just be sure it stays that way, okay?"

Philip nodded and continued on his way.

.oO0Oo.

After the lunch bell, Philip dutifully made his way to the cafeteria. On his way, he heard a scuffle in the hall and smirked to see Dreizehn bowl over Aaron. He took a step toward them, intent on helping his friend, until he noticed Karen standing nearby.

"One does not get into the middle of a fight over a girl," he muttered to himself with a smile.

In the cafeteria, he got his food and selected a table. He waited for Max and Enriqué to show up and then excused himself. Once in the hallway, he looked around, but, not finding who he wanted, he leaned against the wall near the stairs and waited.

"Hey, Philip."

Philip jumped a clear inch off the floor. Turning, he came face to face with Ryan's amused smirk.

"A bit jumpy aren't we?"

"Oh shut up, you moron!" Philip scowled. "Now get out of here."

"I'll go when I want to." The two boys glared at each other for a moment and then Ryan chuckled. "Ah, man! When's the next dump?"

"Yours isn't coming for a long time if you don't get out of here and _now_!"

"Is that so? That mean you're waiting for someone?"

"None of your business!"

"You got it on you now, eh?" Ryan prodded Philip's arm. "You know…I ran out quite a while ago. I need a new batch, man. I _need_ it!"

"Get out of here!" Philip snarled.

"I _need_ it, man! I can't study without it."

"And if you don't leave _now_, you're _never_ getting any!"

Ryan stepped back a little and measured his dealer. "That so, eh? Heh! It better be here next week or I'm paying your house a visit."

"I'll be waiting for you," Philip returned with little conviction. Ryan smirked and turned to go. When he walked back into the cafeteria, Philip let out a deep sigh. "Worthless rat!" he spat. Leaning back on the wall again, he rested his arm against his forehead and listened to the sounds around him.

In a few minutes, he heard it—the steady, yet uncertain, tap of a cane. Opening his eyes, he saw the tall blonde man not far away. The lower right side of his jaw was still bandaged pretty heavily and the cane that he used spoke volumes about the rest of his wounds, but he was walking more easily than the last time.

Philip stood up and adjusted his pack. "Hey," he mumbled. Looking up the stairs, he nodded to Aaron as his friend made his way down, still holding the ice pack to his head.

Aaron grinned in return.

"Army brat got jealous?"

"Oh shut up…."

Philip smirked as Aaron retreated into the cafeteria.

"Come on. Hurry up," Edward pressed impatiently.

"Don't rush me…don't rush me…." The boy slowly unzipped the front pocket of his backpack. "Where's the cash?"

"Not till I see the bag."

Philip nodded. Giving Edward a sly grin, he pulled the top of the zip-lock bag out in view. In response, Edward showed the top inch of his bills. Philip nodded again and held the bag out for the exchange.

At that moment, a shill female voice cried, "Edward!"

Edward snatched the bag and backed up as quickly as he could.

.oO0Oo.

"Oh my gosh! He's here!" Karen clung protectively to Dreizehn.

As the older man backed up precariously, Philip lunged toward him, grasped the bills, and ran out of the building. Edward steadied his balance and snarled up at Karen, "You're an annoying brat!" Then he ducked under the upper-level walkway, out of sight.

"Miss Karen," the principal called from the doorway of his office. "What's the matter?"

"Um," she looked down into the empty hallway. "My cousin was just down there. He was meeting with a student, but…"

"Your cousin was _here_!"

"Yes sir."

Principal Durhart darted down the stairs into the hallway. He stood there a moment, looking around, and then called back up to Karen. "How long ago was he here?"

"Just a few moments ago. When I yelled his name."

"Well, he must've run off," the principal said with a shrug. "I don't see him anywhere…or the other student for that matter."

"Thanks anyhow," Karen murmured. She let go of Dreizehn and timidly walked down the stairs.

The principal passed by her on his way back to his office and gave her a disapproving, suspicious frown. "That better not have been a trick to get your bodyguard back on school grounds."

"No sir. Not at all!"

"Well, that's good, but all the same, he stays expelled."

Karen swallowed. "But my cousin was _in_ the building."

"So you say." He continued on his way, leaving Karen standing in the middle of the stairs.

Tugging on Karen's arm, Dreizehn enticed her forward until they were once more on the first floor. Leaving her side momentarily, he walked under the stairs and stared at a janitor's closet. Having satisfied his curiosity, he rejoined Karen.

"Guess I have to take you outside, now. Come on."

The Doberman walked with her until they were standing under the awning. For several moments Karen just stood there and relaxed in the sun. Somehow the coolness of the outdoors, the wind on her face, and the song of the birds relaxed her. Reluctant to return, she leaned up against the wall of the school and rested her head on the brick.

"I'm supposed to leave you here," she stated, "but I really don't want to. Edward is still in there and…well…that's reason enough, I guess."

She slid down until she was sitting on the cold concrete. Pulling her knees up under her chin, she wrapped her arms around her legs. Dreizehn sat down beside her as well, and she leaned against his shoulder.

"I wish today was Saturday," she murmured.

For a moment they sat in silence, enjoying the cool air. Then the school door opened and a pair of dark shoes stopped beside her. Looking up, she stared in horror at Edward.

"Hello, Karen," he sneered.

Dreizehn growled.

"Heh heh. Nice doggy."

Dreizehn stood up and glared fiercely at his enemy.

"Guess I'll be seeing you around," Edward said hastily and just as quickly, ducked out of sight.

.oO0Oo.

"Where were you at lunch?" Ellie asked after school.

Karen shrugged.

"You don't know? You silly girl."

"I was busy," Karen replied tersely.

"Okay."

Amanda raised her eyebrow at Karen and then quickly changed the subject. "Shall we get milkshakes again?"

"Actually, I was thinking about trying out this new little restaurant that opened near my house," Ellie suggested. "Then we could all do homework at my house."

"Oh, that sounds great!" Amanda agreed. "It's been awhile since we went to your house."

.oO0Oo.

"So, really," Amanda pressed. "Where were you at lunch?"

"Well, Dora-chan got in a fight with Aaron and I was kind of involved, so we all had to go the principal's office."

"Yikes! Did you get in trouble?"

"No, but Dora-chan's expelled from the building. He has to wait for me outside, now."

"That bites," Ellie commented.

"No kidding. We won't be able to tease Claire anymore," Amanda pouted.

Karen smiled and sipped her cherry coke. "That is _one_ downside to it."

"It'll really bite when the cold of winter sets in," Ellie mused.

"Oh, surely they'll let him back in then," Amanda chuckled, as she stirred her milk shake. "That would just be inhumane."

"Maybe he's hoping that she'll start leaving him at home by that time?"

"I don't know what he's thinking or _if_ he's thinking."

"Knowing him, he's probably not thinking."

"No kidding!" Amanda sighed and looked at Karen. "You're awful quiet."

"Mmm. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Well…the fact that there's only one of Dreizehn."

"Yah, that _is_ a problem," Ellie chuckled. "Not enough of him to go around. Especially since Amanda would like to hog him to herself.

Karen rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

"Oh, leave me alone," Amanda returned with a playful punch. "You'd have him if I didn't."

"Nah…I prefer blondes."

"Uh huh. I'll remember that next time we watch the football game."

Ellie made a face and threw her wadded up straw wrapper at Amanda's shoulder. Her target ducked and it skidded across the next table, instead, in between two older men who were having a very serious business discussion. The conversation ended abruptly as the wadded wrapper careened off the napkin holder and finally rested against one of the drinks. The man who had been speaking turned half around to glare at the unruly teens behind him.

Ellie struggled to look repentant while holding back the laughter that threatened to explode if she dared to exhale. The resulting expression was more than Amanda could take and she barely managed to muffle her snicker in a crumpled napkin. When the man turned back around, both girls burst into laughter.

Finally, with effort, the girls regained their composure. Exhaling deeply, Amanda looked at Karen, who was still staring out the window, completely unaffected by the antics of her friends.

"Karen, you okay?"

"Yah." Then with a bitter smirk: "Always."

"Hey now! What's wrong."

"Nothing," she insisted.

"Is it Dreizehn?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She stood up and abruptly walked out of the restaurant, followed by her faithfully bodyguard.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Last notes: If you're unhappy with Karen's moodiness, don't worry. It'll go away. I promise to make her the spunky, cheerful girl that we all love once again. /smile/ I just figure that she needs to be down sometimes if she's going to be believable at all! She _has_ been through an awful lot, after all. /nods/


	10. Friends?

Defender

Chapter 10—Friends?

Author's notes: Here it is. /big smile/

Comments:

Daewen98: Thank you muches/smile/ And I remember saying "No promises".

Araz: Wow! A long reply! Let's see...hm hm hm. Everyone wants to know if he'll talk. I can't tell. Sorry. And Count D has shown up...several times. Um...three, I think. And Orcot twice. Anyhow...this story is more about Karen than anything. But, before I start to ramble, too...here's the next chapter:

Brimseye: Heya! Welcome aboard. /smile/

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Wednesday afternoon, Karen sighed and set down her novel. Leaning back against the headrest in a long, luxurious stretch, she glanced casually at Dreizehn. Her stretch froze at the apex and her eyes opened in surprise and delight. Casually resting on the circle rug was her old friend, the German soldier. Afraid even to blink, unless she discovered it was just a dream, Karen felt around with her left hand until she found her book and flipped the cover shut. Then she leaned forward and pulled her feet out from under her so that she was resting with her head in her hands at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Amanda queried.

Startled, Karen's gaze snapped to Amanda. She registered the question, composed her answer, and suddenly realised that she had looked away from Dreizehn. With a sad sigh, she glanced back at him, just in case, but not even daring to hope. Yet, there he sat, just as much a man as when she set her book down. A wide smile spread across her face and her eyes fairly glowed with mirth. She had a sudden urge to jump off the bed and throw her arms around the poor canine, but just as she was about to follow through, Amanda's voice cut into her universe again.

"Are you okay!"

Karen chuckled out of embarrassment as much as from relief that Dreizehn was evidently going to stay human for a while. "I'm going for a walk," she announced as she stood up from the bed and grabbed her jacket.

"And that's why you were staring at Dora-chan and acting weird in general?"

"Sure, why not?" Karen answered flippantly. She turned a quick circle that closely resembled a pirouette as she hastily scanned the room for anything that she might have forgotten. Satisfied that nothing was amiss, she skipped out the doorway, hesitating only long enough to glance behind her and make sure that Dreizehn was following. Then she was gone.

Amanda shook her head at her friend's odd behaviour and dutifully walked across the room to put out the incense. As she set the cover over the ash, an unrestrained high-pitched scream came through the window from outside. Her hand jerked and the lid fell to the floor, breaking into four pieces.

"What in the world?" Amanda exclaimed as she ran to the window, unaffected by the shattered incense lid. Throwing aside the curtain, she peered down to the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

Karen jumped away from a startled Dreizehn, releasing him from her crushing grasp. "Nothing illegal," Karen called back up to her with a laugh that was so full of emotion it was almost hysterical.

.oO0Oo.

Karen's heart was nearly bursting with song as she walked to the park. Her pace was fast and often broke into a skip as she danced around her solemn bodyguard. She laughed joyously and twirled in the middle of the sidewalk, drunk with glee. Eventually, she paused, rested her hands on her knees and smiled unabashedly up at her German companion. "Why are you always so grave?" she asked between breaths. "Most dogs would be romping around with me by now, you know."

Straightening up, she tipped her head and observed her silent audience's austere and entirely serious countenance. "You remind me of the Secret Service. All you need is a wire in your ear." Then she tagged his arm and ran on ahead.

This time, Dreizehn chased after her if only to stay near her.

As the park came into view, Karen slowed to a jog and then finally stopped by one of the poles of the fence designed to keep children and their toys out of the street. She breathed deeply, leaning against the pole for support, and watching the birds flit through the branches overhead. Dreizehn stood calmly at her side, gazing absently across the street to the small, weathered, and grey apartments that stood closely together like elderly, beaten, and forgotten gentlemen who had to lean on one another for support in order to survive.

"You know," Karen murmured, "your mood is starting to rub off on me. Either that or I've just run completely out of energy and adrenaline." She smirked and stood up. "Come on, let's sit down, at least."

Dreizehn followed her to the gate, across the sparse grass of the playground, and to the little bench nearby. The seat was made of wooden slats fitted into a metal frame and, situated near the sidewalk and looking out over the duck pond, it made a perfect place for couples to spend long hours arm in arm watching the sun set. The various engravings of "Olivia loves Brian," and "James and Penelope forever," marked this seat as the lovers' bench.

Karen sat down with a weary yet contented sigh. Drawing her knees up under her chin and clasping her hands under her thighs so that her skirt wouldn't fall open, she sat in perfect relaxation. Dreizehn dutifully sat beside her and waited.

The ducks and geese swam lazily in the cool waters and the wind blew gently in the tops of the trees. The chatter and laughter of the playing children behind them was muted by an intangible wall that kept those in the lovers' bench separate from the rest of the world.

"You know," Karen began after several long and peaceful moments, "with you being expelled from the school buildings, there's no way that you can really protect me. Edward evidently comes into the school whenever he wants and there are far too many doors for you to guard all of them at once."

She furrowed her brows in thoughtful contemplation. "And it doesn't help that Ellie and I are at odds. I'd hate to end the school year like this, but I don't know what to do about it." She toyed with the hem of her skirt, pulling at a loose thread that didn't want to break off. "I just can't believe that she's so insensitive. Yah, maybe I'm not my usual self, but dare say she wouldn't be either! I'd like to see her loose anyone dear to her and not react negatively!"

The bitter tears threatened to flow once again and Karen blinked them back with effort. Dreizehn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which brought back vivid memories of the day when he had explained why his ears were cut. He had comforted her then and he was comforting her now. Karen turned away, trying to be strong.

"I guess it's not really her fault. She took her problem to Amanda, who told it to me, which angered Ellie. Man! It's such a mess! And I feel like I can't really be myself around either of them."

The tears finally broke free. She hid her face in her hands attempting to keep her sorrow to herself, but Dreizehn would have nothing of it. Pulling her toward him, he rested her head against his shoulder and smoothed out her curly hair. The gentle stroke of his hand on her back only fuelled her sorrow, reminding her of how her mother used to comfort her. From deep within her heart came the river of tears that she had locked inside, walled away, and buried so that she wouldn't have to deal with it. Once the dam had broken, there was no force that could hold back her grief. For nearly half an hour she cried—cried for her parents, for her cousin, and for her friends. Finally, as the sun was dipping below the horizon, bathing the lake in fiery oranges and reds, she heard a familiar baritone.

"You should talk to her."

Karen looked up in shock, right into a pair of deep dark eyes, gazing back down at her like two obsidian gems. The long bangs provided a thin veil that separated her from the mysterious world beyond. An echo replayed in her mind.

_He will protect you with his very life_.

_He'd die…for me?_

_Ja!_

She stared back in amazement, wondering how she had never noticed the depth within his eyes and the way it seemed she could look forever and never reach the end. Shaking her head, she forced herself to remember what he had said.

"Yah…I guess I should," she breathed.

.oO0Oo.

Thursday morning, Karen slammed down the snooze and rolled over like usual. Then she remembered—Dreizehn wasn't a dog anymore! Instantly awake, she jumped out of bed and threw open the door.

Her Doberman was waiting for her just as he had been every other morning.

"What's gotten into you?" Amanda asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

Karen stared at the canine sitting on the floor. She could've sworn he was grinning up at her as if it was all a cruel joke. She definitely felt betrayed.

Why had she left the warmth of her bed again?

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Then why are you up?" Amanda asked through her yawn.

"Because that's what people do when the alarm goes off—get out of bed. What_ever_ are you doing in bed after I've gotten out?"

Amanda blinked in confusion, her mind not quite awake yet.

"Well?" Karen pressed as she hastily selected her school uniform, and raced to the bathroom. She was out the door before Amanda could finish processing the question.

Still confused, Amanda yawned again, and slowly dragged herself out of bed. Standing before the mirror, she made a face at the person who stared back at her and then set to dutifully making sense out of her hair. When that was done, she packed her bag and set out her clothes. Finally, Karen returned from the shower with her hair up in a towel.

"What's with the glare?" she asked.

"Don't do that again," Amanda warned.

"Do what?"

"Whatever it was you did this morning to completely throw off my schedule."

"Well you're the one who stayed in bed so long," Karen teased.

"You're the one who bolted out of it like the house was—" She caught herself.

"No, I just wanted to get to the shower first." Karen winked and started packing her backpack.

Amanda gathered her clothes and thoughtfully walked to the bathroom.

.oO0Oo.

Within the hour, both girls were hastily making their way down the sidewalk toward the school with their ever-present guardian a step behind. As a gust of wind blew her hair forward, Amanda glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Maybe we should have brought umbrellas," she commented.

Karen did not seem to hear her. She clutched her books a little tighter and continued her brisk pace, walking right past the place where they usually met with Ellie.

Amanda paused a moment and clasped her hands behind herself to keep the wind from blowing up her skirt. Glancing down the street, she spotted her friend waiting under an awning. A wave of her hand and Ellie trotted out to join her.

"Where's Karen?"

"She stopped down a little ways. I think she'd run to school in order to beat this storm if that didn't mean she'd have to go alone."

"Well…" Ellie glanced at Dreizehn. "She wouldn't exactly be alone."

Amanda chuckled and the two girls ran to catch up with Karen. Before they could actually reach her, she turned and continued as quickly as before, staying a few paces ahead. Already a few drops of rain were starting to fall.

.oO0Oo.

As soon as Mrs. Hurst let out class, Karen gathered her things and headed straight for the school's front doors. Once outside, she smiled to see Dreizehn casually seated on the porch with his back against the wall.

"Oh good! You're staying dry."

Dreizehn looked up at her with surprise and disapproval.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It's awful to leave you out here in the rain…even if you are staying perfectly dry. Oh don't look at me like that! I'll go back in...in time for class." She tried to return his steady gace, but the disapproval that exuded from him was almost more than she could stand. "I'll eat lunch later," she commented, lamely, knowing very well that lunch was not what he was concerned about.

The door burst open again and Amanda and Ellie tumbled outside.

"I thought I'd find you here!" the former cheered.

"We decided that if you were going to be this worried about Dora-chan, then the least we could do was join you," Ellie explained.

"Thanks," she replied automatically and without feeling.

"Well! You don't have to be so glum about it."

"I was hoping to have some time alone."

"With _my_ boyfriend?" Amanda teased.

Karen gave her a look of bored irritation. "No, with my bodyguard."

"Well," Ellie began hesitantly, taken aback by the unfriendly tone, "if you want us to leave…"

"You're here, now!"

The two girls stood silently in front of her, unsure how to respond or what to do. Finally, Amanda leaned against the wall and rested her hand on Karen's head. Looking down at her friend, she forced her most motherly tone. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why is Dora-chan glaring at you?"

Karen's jaw dropped as she suddenly realised how much more expressive a man's face was than a dog's. If she could tell just from his canine eyes that he was displeased with her, then what, she wondered, must Ellie and Amanda be seeing?

"I'm fine," she insisted weakly.

Amanda raised her eyebrow and traded looks with Ellie. "Dora-chan would say otherwise, I think. Did you two have a fight?"

"Hardly! How can you fight with someone you can't even talk to?" The last words petered out as she suddenly realised that she was already fighting with Ellie by avoiding speaking with her. "Um, Amanda?" she said in a low voice. "Would you mind terribly if Ellie and I talked alone?"

.oO0Oo.

The rain was starting to let up a little, but the wind still gusted through the porch in cold burst, blowing the girls' hair and playing with the edges of their skirts and sleeves. Dreizehn faced the wind, letting the air fan his fur and whistle in his ears.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ellie asked.

Karen sighed deeply. "You know that Amanda told me how you felt about me and the fire and all that junk, right?"

Ellie nodded her head slowly.

"Well, I guess I've had a hard time accepting it, and…well…I just don't want it to get between our friendship. I don't know how to handle this, I admit, but what I'm doing is working…or has been working for me well enough. But…I guess if it's irritating you, then I need to find a different method. In truth, I was mad that you talked to Amanda and that she told me instead of you talking to me, but what's really upsetting me, I've come to realise, is that you're upset with me at all. I mean…" She took a deep breath and pulled her knees up under her chin. "You can't know how I feel," she whispered.

"But I do, a little."

"No you don't."

"I didn't loose my parents (that's true), but I did loose a sister."

Karen looked up in surprise.

"Before I transferred here, my older sister, with whom I had the strongest of friendships, died. In fact, that's the reason that we moved here. We had to get away from her. It seemed that she haunted every place that we used to share together and the memory of her and her struggle and her pain and…well, everything, just wouldn't go away. Moving here helped some, but I was already a very miserable person. You didn't really know me at first, but Amanda did and she can confirm that I had major anger issues back then. I was a real pain—mad at life, humanity, and basically everything. Amanda, the dear, was the only person who didn't let it affect her. She was always cheerful and always seemed to know the right thing to say."

"She's like that, isn't she?"

Ellie nodded. "Most of the time. I have to wonder about her telling you what I said, though, but," she shrugged, "I figure she thought it was best and who knows? Maybe it will be in the end."

"Sure doesn't seem so right now."

"Yah…."

"Do you still get angry about your sister?"

"Sometimes." Ellie looked out across the parking lot where the rain bounced off the tops of the cars in a white haze. "I miss her a lot still and whenever I think about it and why she died it makes me mad."

"How did she die? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Might as well. I'm already thinking about it." She sighed again and leaned her head against the wall, staring up at the porch ceiling. "She was hit with a stray bullet from a gang shootout. It didn't kill her, but lodged dangerously near her heart. My parents wanted to pay whatever it took to help her, but the operation would have been risky at best…and expensive. Since she probably would've died anyhow, my sister just opted not to have the operation and save our family the expense. Mother, of course wouldn't hear about it, but she was eighteen, so the doctor's considered her wish over ours. And so she died…and was in great pain up until then. And all because of a stupid gang war." She dashed at the angry tears that slowly slid down the side of her nose.

"That was all only a couple years ago?" Karen whispered.

Ellie nodded. "Seems unbelievable, doesn't it?"

"And you've gotten over it so quickly?"

"Well, with Amanda's help. And I wouldn't say that I'm entirely over it. It does still make me mad, after all. But being able to unload on Amanda has done wonders!"

Karen sat in silence, processing the information.

"I'm not saying that you should talk to Amanda," Ellie suddenly added. "And I didn't even mean to bring that up, but…well…I'd definitely recommend talking to someone, even if it's just Dora-chan. He'll understand, somehow, I'm sure."

Karen smiled. He definitely would understand…somehow.

"Still friends?" she finally asked.

"Friends."

Karen stood up to go back inside and, as she did, she glanced at her watch. "Oh gosh! We're late!"

.oO0Oo.

As the three girls and their guardian walked back home in the rain, Amanda suddenly stopped and smiled with feminine satisfaction.

"What?" Karen asked.

"I was just thinking that Dora-chan looks really hot when he's soaking wet!"

The three girls shared an admiring smile at Dreizehn's expense.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Last notes: Yar…it's just one tiny line—five words, but it'll have to do for now. He'll probably talk more laters.  
Anyhow…if the next chapter doesn't come out in a while, please be patient. I'm done with the mural I've been painting (I did tell you all about that, right?), which means that I'll be changing my residence again…/sigh/…and so I'm not certain how my Internet situation will be. Also, I need to start job-searching again and…well…to be honest, I'm starting to loose track of where I'm going with this story so I need to take some time to just reread it, take notes, and plan the rest of my very rough outline so that I don't start to ramble or, worse yet, write myself into a hole. In short, I need to take a break. Sorry. I know. That's a bad and terrible thing to do to my readers, but the alternative could easily be worse. /nods/ Don't worry, though. I PROMISE that I will continue writing…sooner or later.


	11. The Prom

Defender

Chapter 11—Prom

Author's notes: Woah /wipes brow/ I'm finally back! I am SOO sorry for the super long wait. It took me longer than I expected, but I have a job now in which I do nothing for hours…so I have time to write. Lol Thank you all VERY much for all your comments. They were very encouraging, just knowing that someone was still reading. /many hugs for everyone/

Comments:

Daewen98: Ah, nah. Can't blame you for hoping. In fact, concidering the content of this chapter...but I shan't spoil it for you.

Brimseye: Welcome aboard! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. /hugs/ Hope I haven't kept you waiting TOO long.

IceDragon3/broad grin/ Well, it wasn't soon, but it's here. As for keeping track of who sees what, it's not too hard. Basically, all the important people (expect Karen, of course) think he's a man. Those who see otherwise usually have cameo appearances. /shrugs/

Last-of-DES-ELUSE: Wow! You surprise me with how well you catch on. More so than you realise, I'm afraid. Heh. It's readers like you who keep me worried. (You know my secrets! Aaaah! lol) Anyhow, welcome to the club and thanks for reviewing.

DelphinePryde/grin/ Me too. Tee hee. And thank you!

Julie: Thanks for the e-mail /hugs/ Hope you can still find time to read. This chapter will probably remind you of a certain someone again. /chuckles/

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Karen stared at the envelope in her locker, wondering how it had gotten there and what sort of threatening message it was hiding inside. She wished Dreizhen was by her side, but he was dutifully waiting outdoors near the front entrance. With a sinking feeing, she slid the small paper off her textbooks and turned it over. A small drop of red wax covered the corner of the closing flap and a little "M" had been stamped in it. She broke the seal and slowly slid out a cream-coloured sheet of paper.

It was a formal invitation to the prom, signed by Aaron Moore.

Karen stared at the fancy printed letters and suddenly began to laugh. "That boy!" she tisked. "One day he hates me, the next he's inviting me to the prom!" Shaking her head as she walked away from the locker, she sought out Ellie and Amanda in the cafeteria to share the news.

"Well, that _is_ something," Amanda laughed. "Sure takes a load off my mind, though."

"Oh?" Karen prompted.

"I was afraid you were going to hog Dora-chan to yourself. You know, since he is your 'bodyguard' and all that rubbish."

Karen laughed. "Actually, that works out. If you take him, though I think that would be _very_ strange, then he can still be with me without Aaron getting all jealous and protective."

Ellie chuckled into her napkin and twinkled at Amanda. "You two are so silly," she commented, "fighting over a guy neither one of you can have. As for me, I prefer men who will reciprocate my attentions."

Amanda cocked an eyebrow. "And who do you have in mind?"

"Count D!" Ellie proclaimed.

"What!" both girls exclaimed. "Does he know about this?"

"No," Ellie laughed. "Actually, Max asked me."

"Aaron's henchman?" Amanda teased.

"The very one."

.oO0Oo.

"Gah!" Amanda cried in frustration as she flung a fourth dress down on the seat in the dressing room. "They don't make dresses that will cover my big rear anymore!"

"I rather liked the pink one," Karen offered from the adjoining room as she smoothed out the pleats in her current dress.

"But it was pink!" Amanda wailed.

"Maybe Dora-chan likes pink," Ellie offered, turning a little before the mirror in her soft yellow dress. "I'm coming out. Tell me what you think."

"Just a moment," Karen answered. "I'm trying to zip this…_thing_." Finally, she stepped out and smiled. "Oh, that's very elegant!"

"You think? It doesn't make my face look too round?"

"How could it?" Karen laughed. "There's not even any of it on your shoulders. Just leave all that to your hair."

"What there is of it," Ellie muttered. "I don't like the sequins."

"The sequins are fine. Amanda, tell her the sequins are fine."

"Sequins are out of style this year," Amanda answered in a weary tone. "It's all embroidery and ribbons now."

Ellie gave Karen a defeated look. "Well, that settles it. This store has nothing prom-worthy."

At that moment, Amanda stepped out of her dressing room, clad in her jeans and blouse. Taking one look at Karen's dress, she exclaimed, "Oh heavens, girl! Blue is not your colour."

"But I like this dress," Karen protested.

"It does look nice," Ellie commented.

"But it's blue!"

Karen sighed and smoothed out her pleats some more. "But I really do like it…a lot."

"What colour is Aaron wearing?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. Probably the traditional black and white penguin attire."

"Maybe if you wore red? Red goes very well with black and white."

"Then we should all wear red," Amanda muttered. "I'm sick of shopping. The idiots who order for this store know nothing about fashion." Then, after a moment, she added, "That's it! I'm going Goth!"

"You're what!" Karen exclaimed. "You can't go Goth. That wouldn't even begin to match Dreizehn."

"Well, he can go Goth, too!" Amanda crossed her arms, settling deeper into her peevish mood. "Hey, wear the blue dress if you want. I guess I can get the pink one, since you like it so much. Really, though, I wish I didn't have to wear anything."

"Oh yes, I'm sure naked is in style," Ellie returned.

"That's not what I meant! It's just," she sighed deeply, "why can't I wear jeans and a comfortable top? Or if it must be a dress, can't the school uniform suffice? Dora-chan gets to wear his uniform."

"Dora-chan is _hot_ in his uniform!" Ellie proclaimed. "I wouldn't want him dressed in anything else."

"You saying I'm not pretty in mine?" Amanda asked testily.

"Girls," Karen cut in. "I think it's safe to say that we've exhausted this store. If you don't want to get the pink dress, don't, and Ellie…do whatever you want. As for me, I'm trying Sears."

Amanda cocked her head in confusion. "But, I thought you were getting the blue dress."

Karen shrugged. "It makes me look fat."

.oO0Oo.

Karen stood before the mirror in her room. The reflection that looked back at her was resplendently attired in a dark purple gown with a gracefully swooped neckline, gossamer lace at the sleeves and delicate lavender and ivory embroidery travelling up from the floor in a floral pattern that reached for her waistline, but actually accomplished its goal in only a place or two. With her hair set in beautiful golden ringlets, she looked everything like a princess.

Amanda stepped up beside her and smiled. Her own dress was a light iridescent blue, open in the back, and decorated with breaded ribbons. On top of her curls she wore a smart little hat that trailed more ribbons down the length of her hair. Placing a white-gloved hand on Karen's shoulder, she proclaimed, "I think we're ready to go."

Karen nodded with a smile, walked across the room, and placed the repaired lid on the incense burner. There was nothing like filling the room with smoky fragrance while beautifying oneself for an elaborate party.

Amanda opened the bedroom door and smiled at Dreizehn who was waiting dutifully in the hallway. He looked at her and then at Karen, who was grinning from ear to ear at seeing his human form, and offered his arm to his mistress. Amanda pouted.

"Just until we get to Aaron," Karen whispered to her friend. "We haven't exactly found a way to explain to him that he's going out with you. I'm sure he'll figure it out when Aaron steals me away."

Amanda smiled weekly and resigned herself to whatever fate would be hers.

They walked into the living room where Aaron was patiently waiting. Karen dropped her hand from Dreizehn's arm and smiled charmingly at her date.

Aaron blinked back in surprise and admiration. "I declare," he said. "You ladies are lovely! Women always do have all the fun when it comes to fashion."

He eyed Dreizehn jealously and then held his arm out to Karen. "Shall we go?"

.oO0Oo.

As he pulled his black Porsche to a stop in front of the school building, he smiled at Karen.

"Thanks again for taking all of us," she said.

Aaron offered no reply, but instead, stepped out of the car and walked around to Karen's side so he could open her door. Much to Karen's surprise, Dreizehn had stepped out from his seat directly behind her and promptly opened her door before she, Amanda, or Aaron could protest. Bewildered, she took his offered hand and alighted. She cast an apologetic look to Aaron, hoping he would understand her meaning, but it was lost on him.

Fighting back jealous rage, Aaron promptly removed Karen's hand from Dreizehn's arm and placed it on his own. His glare said as much as his pursed-lipped silence did.

As Karen followed her date into the school, she heard the fourth car door open and looked back to see Amanda letting herself out.

"I guess a girl's gotta look after herself, be it two guys at once or none," her friend mumbled. Then she picked up her skirt and quickly followed Dreizehn.

As soon as they entered the gym, a very loud redhead in a perfectly white, lace-covered gown came bustling forward. "Amanda, Karen, darlings, I want you to meet Joshua, the mayor's son. I've been friends with the mayor's family and the chief of police, too, for several years now, so it was only customary for Joshua to ask me out, even though he doesn't go to school here. Isn't he quite the hansom catch?"

"He doesn't hold a candle to Dreizehn," Amanda replied tersely. She grabbed her date's arm and clung on protectively.

"Well!" Claire looked the German soldier up and down before answering. "At least my date talks to me." Then she snubbed her nose and flounced away.

"Oh, the hateful little floozy!"

"Don't let her bother you," Karen comforted. "You know she's always like that. In fact, I'm surprised she even found a date what which how the _boys_ must have fought. It's a wonder any of them are left."

"Thanks for the sentiment, but," she sighed, "she has a point."

Karen started to give another sympathetic reply, but Amanda cut her off with, "Oh, there's Ellie. Doesn't she look fabulous?"

Ellie floated across the floor toward them, her ivory dress sashaying around her legs and letting the intricately beaded embroidery sparkle in the lights. Her hair was neatly tied up in thin gold ribbons that cascaded behind her, giving the illusion of the long hair she wished she had.

"You made it!" she greeted.

"Yah, where's Max?"

"Oh, around somewhere. Probably wherever Aaron is."

At the mention of her date's name, Karen looked quickly around her and discovered that, indeed, Aaron was nowhere in sight. Only her girlfriends and Dreizehn stood around her, just like always. With a sigh, she shrugged and suggested, "Why don't we find a table and sit down before Claire finds us standing around here like a bunch of losers?"

.oO0Oo.

The girls sat idly chatting about whatever came to mind and occasionally commenting on what they thought was the prettiest dress on the dance floor when Karen suddenly spotted a familiar face. She grabbed Amanda's arm and pointed discretely across the table. "Look! There's Orcot."

"Who?"

"The detective that was at my cousin's house. The one who let me get my stuff?"

"Oh, that guy? Huh! Wonder why he's here."

"I don't know, but he's got a nice-looking date."

"I'd say. Must be nice to actually be a full-blown woman if you have to wear a ball gown."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ellie asked.

"Orcot, the cop guy, is over there dancing with some chick," Karen answered.

"So he is. I wonder who she is."

"Only one way to find out."

Ellie gave her friend an incredulous look. "You first!"

Karen chuckled. "Heh! On second thought…."

"What? You don't like the idea of just walking up to him and asking what his date's name is?" Ellie teased.

Karen cast her friend a look, which faded into a smile when she caught sight of Aaron walking toward their table.

"How are the prettiest girls in the room?" he asked, resting his hands heavily on the table between Karen and Amanda.

"Fighting boredom," Karen answered with a smile. "Wondering where our dates ran off to."

Aaron returned her polite smile and stood up straight, striking a pose and running his hand through his immaculate hair. "I was just making my rounds, asserting that my date and her friends are the loveliest ladies this evening. Couldn't dance with anything less, after all."

"Dance?" Karen echoed, doubtfully. "I don't know about you, but I haven't been doing much of that this evening."

"Well, allow me to remedy that!"

Aaron shifted his weight forward a little and extended his arm. Karen smiled and accepted his invitation with a short laugh. He took her into the middle of the dance floor just as the trombonist started up a lively solo. To Karen's mild surprise, her vain and egotistical boyfriend was actually a very good dancer. It was easy to follow his lead and, in a few minutes, she was completely relaxed with nothing to worry about except not tripping over her skirt and keeping her shoes beneath her feet.

As the trombone solo came to an end, Aaron pulled Karen close to him in a final spin. The song melded into a slow waltz, with a melancholy violin and a lazy keyboard creating the harmony. Aaron held his partner close and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What's that military guy to you?" he whispered in her ear.

Karen started and tried to pull away, but he held her firmly in place. "Where'd that come from?" she asked incredulously.

"From watching you two relate. Is he really _just_ your bodyguard?

Karen stopped mid-step and this time Aaron allowed her to step away from him. "In case you haven't noticed," she answered a bit icily, "Amanda is the one with the major crush on Dora-chan. To me, he's no more than Lizzy is to you."

"A pet?"

She smiled. "Well, a silent friend at any rate."

Aaron smirked and took her around the dance floor again. "I'll let him know you equated him to a dog."

.oO0Oo.

When the song ended, Karen looked up at her date and asked, "Can we just talk for a while?"

"While we dance?" Aaron hinted, hopefully.

"Um, no. I was hoping we could sit down."

A warning light went off in Aaron's head, which he noted, but forced himself to reply calmly. "Okay. Want to get drinks first?"

"No thanks. I really just want to get this over with."

Aaron stood still and stared at his date, no longer able to mask his alarm. "What's this about?"

"Can we just sit down? I'd rather not do this in the middle of the room. And I think you'll agree when you figure out what it's about."

"Karen, stop playing games with me. If you want to talk, talk."

His date sighed. "Look. See the man over there dancing with the lady in the blue dress?"

Aaron glanced over his shoulder and scanned the faces in the general direction that Karen pointed.

"No, over to the right a little, almost behind you. Oh, never mind. Just start dancing with me and you can turn and see him."

Aaron took his date's hand and did as instructed. In a moment, he asked, "Black hair?"

"Uh, no. The man is blonde. The lady is…uh…brown I think? Can't remember."

"Okay, I see him. What about him?"

"He's a cop and he's within hearing distance. Now, do you still want me to talk right here?"

Suddenly, Aaron guessed her topic of choice. "Do we have to do this now?"

"The sooner, the better," she answered.

"Fine, whatever." He took her arm and escorted her none too gently to a table off in one corner. He sat down and looked up at her frowning face. "What?"

"You are such a gentleman," she groused.

"Well, you're the one who insisted on this stupid conversation," he defended.

"Yah? Well, the least you could do is pull out my chair, or should I get Dora-chan to do that, too?"

Aaron glared, but dutifully stood up and pulled out the offending chair.

When he was seated again, Karen began. "I want to talk about us."

Relief washed over the boy, followed closely by vexation. "That's all!"

"And your cocaine," she finished in a quieter tone.

The dread returned full-force. "Is this going to come between us?"

"Maybe," she answered, honestly, "but it doesn't have to."

"Well, if you're all worried about it, don't be. I don't use the vile stuff." He leaned back with his left arm draped over the back of his chair, trying desperately not to loose his I'm-too-cool-for-my-girlfriend demeanour in the face of said girlfriend's accusing gaze.

Unaffected, Karen continued her cross-examination. "Then why do you have it in your room?"

"What it matter? I said I don't use it. That should be enough."

"But it isn't."

"Why not?" Aaron demanded, anger leaping into his eyes. "You don't believe me?"

"No, I do…I guess. I don't know if I do. But that's beside the point. The point is that you have it and just possessing it is a crime."

"Is not!"

"Oh? Then why don't we go ask Orcot?"

"Who?"

Karen sighed. "The cop guy I pointed out to you earlier?"

"Oh, him. How do you know that guy anyhow?"

Karen threw him an icy glare. "You're dodging the question."

"Well, I don't want to talk about this."

His date studied him for a minute and, satisfied that he was not going to relent, stood up. "Then, I guess it will have to come between us," she proclaimed.

"Karen, sit down!" Aaron commanded, standing to his feet and nearly upsetting his chair. The girl looked askance, arrested by his tone, but didn't move. "If you must know, I'll tell you, but sit down."

Obediently, she sat

As Aaron sighed heavily, Karen noticed that, for once, he curiously wasn't posing, or messing with his hair, or trying to be cool in any of his ridiculous ways. He was just the regular Aaron Moore that she had seen for a split second that one time she came to his house unannounced. With a private chuckle, she wondered if he ever answered the door so cavalierly again.

He sighed again and finally began. "The deal is this: the guys I hang out with, namely Max, Philip, and Enrique, use that stuff from time to time along with a handful of other guys to help them study. It supposedly keeps them awake and clears their minds and whatnot. When they first started buying it, they naturally wanted me to join them…which I did. Well, sort of. I bought the stuff, but I never used it."

"Why not?" Karen asked, honestly intrigued.

"Well, you know my hobby is research. I just figured I wouldn't need it. I've filed away all sorts of useless information and had long developed my own system for remember such odd titbits. When they started using drugs to help them study, I made it a personal challenge to see if I could, not just keep up with them, but actually do better on my own."

"And you did?"

Aaron scoffed. "I made sure I did! I promised myself that if drug addicts could do better at remembering stuff they didn't care about than I could about stuff I did care about, that I would give up research and waste my life in some drug-induced dreamland. Hopefully overdosing in a year or two."

Karen chuckled. "Well, it's good you succeeded. But…do you keep buying it from them to keep up the charade?"

"From time to time. Philip is now our primary dealer. Well, I guess he kind of always was, but I wonder if he hasn't stopped using it. Not that it matters."

"Dealers often don't use their own poison," Karen mused. "But that still doesn't answer why you keep it in your room? I mean, yah you buy it to keep suspicion off of you, but why not throw it away? What if your mom discovered it?"

"That's why I keep my room a mess, remember? And I do throw most of it away."

Karen sighed and shook her head. "But why keep _any_ of it in your room?"

The boy smiled and returned to his it's-all-about-how-cool-I-am attitude. He opened his mouth to reply, but then suddenly deflated. "Oh good Lord! What is _he_ doing here…again!"

Karen glanced over her shoulder and started to laugh.

"Dreizehn, darling," she cooed in a honey thick voice, "you're supposed to be staying with Amanda. She's your date, not me."

True to his nature, though, the Doberman came to a stop a behind his mistress's chair and stood straight and tall, seemingly oblivious to her words.

Karen turned back to her date. "I guess we better find Amanda and return Dora-chan."

.oO0Oo.

Amanda looked up glumly from her seat at the table. "Hey," she greeted the trio, lackadaisically waving her hand in a single arch.

"I brought Dora-chan back," Karen announced, cheerfully.

"That's okay. You can keep him."

"What?"

"I officially broke up with him," Amanda explained. "He has eyes only for you. She waited for Karen to return to her seat and then continued. "He was sitting there like a good little soldier, but he never stopped watching you. The whole time you were dancing and then when Aaron dragged you off to that table…all I had to do was look at him and I'd know where you were. Then, I finally had enough and told him that we were through and he could go if he wanted. And the weirdest thing is, he chose right then to get up and walked over to you."

"Well…I don't know," Karen began slowly. "He's probably a little clueless, yet. Still caught up in his habitual guarding and not really realising that he's supposed to be doting on you."

"Maybe so, but the fact remains, he's obviously not interested and so I might as well let him go."

"Have you asked him for a dance? That would probably get him distracted enough."

Amanda gave her friend a slow flat stare. "She says after repeatedly reminding us that he doesn't speak English. 'And before you ask, no, I don't know German.'" She ended her mimicry with a pert flick of her tongue.

Karen returned the gesture without hesitation. "I was just trying to help."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Just then, Ellie returned, flushed from exercise on a fast dance floor with Max in tow. She flopped down into her chair and promptly began to gush. "Oh my goodness! You wouldn't believe how good a dancer Max is. I've never done swing before, but he just took me spin after spin until I was nearly dizzy! Even on the slow dances he was so graceful!"

The boy in question sat quietly beside her, revelling in her praise and hiding his smile behind his hand to keep himself from commenting on how embarrassing she was at the moment.

As Ellie prattled on, Karen let her gaze wander until she caught sight of something that seemed very out of place. It was some_one_, to be exact, complete with a deep indigo robe sporting a spiralling dragon embroidered in a garden of Chinese blossoms. The little long-eared bat on his shoulder cried, "Q!" and flew into the air a little ways, pointing in her direction.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Last notes: Well, all my Petshop books are on loan, right now, and I couldn't remember the lady cop's name or her hair colour. _That_ is why Karen and Co. are never formally introduced and why Karen can't remember the lady's hair colour. /sheepish grin/ Hope I covered my own inadequacy creatively enough that you aren't suffering any adverse side-effects. lol  
BTW, the reason Aaron keeps some of the cocaine in his room is to serve as visual proof that he uses the stuff in case his friends ask while they're visiting. Stupid? Yes, but oh well. He's still in high school. You can't expect him to have the world's problems solved already. lol The reason he didn't tell Karen was b/c I wanted to keep you guessing for as long as possible…and mostly just to annoy Julie.


End file.
